Hermione's Secret
by VampGirlCS
Summary: My version of the gangs 7th year. Yes Draco is involed in my version. Warning rated M for Lemons HG/DM, HP/GW RW/OC.
1. Prologue

Hermione's Secret

I don't own any Harry Potter characters just this plot. Set during the 6th and 7th years about of course Hermione and Draco.

Prologue:

Hermione walked throw the castle two hours before curfew she was headed to the library, when she heard light foot steps behind her. She knew whose footsteps those were.

Hermione went to her normal table in the way back of the library were no one could see her. She took out her book and tried to do her potions essay, when she someone cool breathe on the back of her neck.

"I have been looking all over for you 'Mia" Hermione smiled as someone pulled out the chair out beside her. She looked from her book to the teen that sat next to the boy had grown since she last saw him.

He was tall but had much defined muscles, his body was pale, sleek white-blond hair, and those _oh so sexy blue-grey eyes and not to mention that famous smirk of his. _

"Hello Draco, what do I owe the pleasure" trying to play coy, Draco smiled and moved a strand of hair from her face "I can show you better than I can tell you" and then he leaned down and kissed her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco lifted her from her chair and set her on the table. Like he had done so many times before but never here in the library before curfew it had always been in a class room or in the Prefects bathroom.

Draco finished unbuttoning her shirt and pulled it off her shoulders and cupped her breast threw the black lacy bar she had on. "Gods 'Mia you have no idea what you do to me" Hermione smirked and started unbuttoning his slacks.

Hermione noticed as she started to pull his slacks down that he had not been wearing underwear. _Again sexy!_ Hermione thought "You came prepared Draco" he smirked and unzipped her zipper on the side of her school skirt.

"Take these off for me 'Mia I need to be inside you _now_" he commanded as he bent into her neck and bit her. Hermione moaned and took off her skirt.

Draco noticed she wasn't wearing underwear either "I guess you were expecting me 'Mia" he captured her mouth again and dipped two fingers into her. "Already wet for me, love"

Hermione let out small moans as Draco dropped to his knees and his tongue dipped between her legs. Hermione threaded her fingers through his silky hair and thrusted slightly "Oh Draco, _yes!_ You feel so good…oh…. Draco don't stop" he continued to savor her as she slowly came for him.

Hermione pulled him up her body and kissed him, she guided his thick cock in to her. Draco thrusted all the way in "Gods 'Mia you feel so good to me" Draco found his rhythm it was slow and gentle. She smiled feeling the heat building up, "Oh Draco harder, fuck me harder!"

Draco smirked and pounded into her, rocking the table, making Hermione moan even louder. "Cum for me 'Mia" he growled in her ear. She wrapped her legs around his waist and increasing his strokes "Oh yes Draco…fucking…yes!" She moans as her body exploded, it was the best and hardest orgasm he had ever given her. Within seconds Draco came "I love you 'Mia" he moaned and continued to hold her.

Hermione looked up at him through her bangs "Draco, it took all that for you to tell me you loved me?" he smiled and kissed her. "I guess it did" he pulled out of her and took out his wand and muttered a contraceptive spell.

Draco kissed her again "I'll see you this summer? Right?" he asked cupping her face.

Hermione nodded "Yes 'course I'll be at the Grimmauld Place" Draco's face clouded "You'll be with the Order?" she nodded again "What's wrong with that? What's changed Draco?"

Draco shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor "Draco?"

_Don't you dare tell! She'll hate you!_** She won't hate me, I have to tell her.**

"Do you promise not to hate me if I tell you 'Mia?" Hermione cupped his face "Yes I promise, Draco. I could never hate you."

He sighed heavily "You know my father is a Death Eater" she nodded, "He sent me an owl about a month ago, saying my mother had been taken by The Dark Lord, if I don't join _him_, he's going force my father to kill my mother in front of me then I'm next"

Hermione gasped, her heart dropped to the floor the man she loved was going to die, there was only one thing she thought they had to do. "We have to go to Professor Dumbledore, tonight he'll know what to do"

Draco shook his head "We can't go to him"

"Why not?" she asked Draco kept shaking his head "'Cause my first assignment is to help get the Death Eater in the castle and…..kill Professor Dumbledore" he pulled her into his arms.

"You wouldn't do that Draco, I know you _he_ doesn't. He doesn't know the man you've become" she buried her face in his shirtless chest, Draco kissed the top of her head "How do you bring out the best in me in the worst times?" he asked.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled "It's 'cause I love you silly. Now come on we have to go talk to Dumbledore"

AN: try and update when I can, might get busy some times sorry about that.


	2. Chapter 1

Hermione's Secret

I don't own any Harry Potter characters just this plot. Set during the 6th and 7th years about of course Hermione and Draco.

Chapter 1: **WAR!**

"Harry! We have been walking through this bloody forest for weeks now can we please stop for a while" Ron whined and continued to drag his feet behind Hermione and Harry.

"Ron I told you we can stop we have to keep looking for the Horcurxes" Harry said to him again.

"But Harry we don't really know where they are you have is some clues that Dumbledore left you" Ron continued to whine.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the two boys who continued to fight.

"We can't stop looking for them Ron no matter what! We have to find them in order to defeat The Dark Lord"

"Really how do we expect to find anything in this **BLOODY FOREST**!" Ron yelled at him.

The two bickered for the better part of an hour. Hermione was starting to get a headache she rubbed her temples.

"Harry! Ron! Enough! It's getting dark we should set up camp. And the two of you can stay up to night and do all the research tonight" Hermione tossed down her bag will all her books and took out her wand.

With the flick of her wrist Hermione's tent was all set up. "Have fun boys. Night"

Ron sat on a log as Hermione walked into her tent "Sorry for yellin' mate, what do you thinks wrong with her?" Harry shrugged "Beats me, she been acted weird all week" Harry sat down next to Ron and looked through Hermione's books.

"Harry, do you think I should ask her out yet?" Ron asked his best friend. Harry laughed at him "I thought you already asked her out last year" Ron shook his head "No I could never get her alone long enough to ask her. She was always running off to go study"

"Well mate Hermione is a great girl" Ron looked at him peeved "For you I mean, you just better hope she isn't taken"

Later that night when Harry and Ron were passed out by the camp fire a cloaked figure opened up Hermione's tent and knelled down beside her. The figure's long pale fingers stroked her warm cheek

"Mia" He whispered, Hermione smiled "I knew you'd come Draco" she sat up and took off his hood. Draco smirked "I thought you were sleeping, I like watching you sleep, you look even more beautiful than I last saw you Mia" Hermione blushed.

"You know I can't sleep when you're not here, Draco" he cupped her face "You need your sleep Mia, come on" Draco took off his shoes and laid down next to her and held her. Draco held her for hours just watching her sleep, he took in her beauty.

She had changed so much, since that night he told her the truth. Hermione was his rock, someone who would always be there, she was smart, funny, beautiful, she made him happy, and she had the hottest body he had ever seen. Draco knew if he had ever lost her his whole world would fall apart.

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box and opened it. _Before this war is over I will marry you Mia_ he made a silent promise. He put the ring back in his pocket. Draco smiled and closed his eyes and fell asleep if only for a few hours

Hermione woke up in the best way possible, Draco was kissing her neck "Glad to see your awake love I have been trying to get you up for an hour now" he smiled and kissed her lips.

"Well you sure do know how to wake a girl up right, Draco" she pulled him down on top of her for another kiss, Draco pulled away slightly "I have to go soon 'Mia" Hermione looked sad and nodded Draco kissed "Don't be sad Hermione please, I love you, and everyday I'm not with you I'm thinking about you, I think about being with you" he rested his forehead against hers. "Well you're with me now" He smirked as she was unbuttoning his shirt.

Draco pulled it off eagerly along with his belt, pants and boxers off he kissed Hermione roughly sliding his tongue along her bottom lip his right hand brushed across her breast. Hermione slowly moved onto his throbbing cock.

"Gods 'Mia it's been too long" Draco groaned and held her hips meeting her thrust for thrust. Hermione moaned as Draco sucked on her neck thrusting harder and faster into her. She threw her head back and moaned letting her orgasm consume her.

The sudden tighten of her walls made Draco spill deep inside of her. "I love you Hermione" she kissed him "I love you too Draco" he smiled and started getting dressed; Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulder "I wish you didn't have to go so soon" and kissed his neck and in between his shoulder blades.

Draco sighed "I wish I didn't have to go either 'Mia but I have to meet my new Aouror tonight and give him my report, and then I have to hurry back too…_him_" Draco turned and faced her an saw Hermione's eyes started to water "Hey, 'Mia everything is going to be alright" Draco said as he held her tight

"What if _they_ find out your not on _their_ side?" she asked him rubbing her face in his chest Draco tilted her chin up "Hermione _they_ are never going to know it is me once I turn in my next three reports Snape thinks we might have enough information to take the Death Eaters down, trust me" Hermione nodded

"Do you know which Auror your meeting today?" she asked putting back on her p.j's. Draco shook his head "I just hope it's not Mad-Eye Moody he really freaks me out" Hermione giggled

"Seriously Draco your literally living with the most vial man alive, and Professor Moody freaks you out" Draco nodded "Yeah, it's his eye it's weird"

Draco sighed and pulled on his shirt on, and his cloak "I have to go it's almost dawn, I'll see you when I can" Hermione nodded "I know you have to go but Draco I wasn't making fun of you, and Draco?"

"Yes love?" Hermione smiled at him, she always loved when he called her that "Be safe, and come back" he smirked and kissed her hard "I always am, and I will always come back no matter what" he said and left her tent.

Hermione sat their alone for a few minutes "I should have told him I loved him" she said out loud to herself she grabbed an old bath robe from her bag and took out her wand whispered cleaning spell.

Harry woke up the sun light was shinning right in his eyes; He tossed the book off his chest. Ron loud snoring was starting to give him a headache "Ron wake up!" and pushed him off the log where they had both fallen asleep.

"AAAAHHHH Spiders!" Ron jumped up and there was a little tiny red spider on the end of his nose.

"_Windgardium Leviosa" _Hermione levitated the tiny spider off his nose. "Thanks 'Mione" Hermione smiled mentally cringing she hated that nickname but never had the heart to tell Ron that.

"Anytime Ronald, so how was the research go last night"

The boys looked down at the grown awkwardly "We didn't really get anywhere Hermione, sorry" Harry spoke up first. "Yeah sorry 'Mione" Ron spoke up.

Hermione sighed "Give me the books you were working with last night" Harry handed her his and Ron's book he had been sleeping on.

"Well no wonder you two didn't get anywhere you guys were reading my Potions book and my Transfigurations book" Hermione signed "Harry we need serious help with these Hulcruxes and finding them"

AN: weird place to leave off I know, sorry about that.


	3. Chapter 2

Hermione's Secret

I don't own any Harry Potter characters just this plot. Set during the 6th and 7th years about of course Hermione and Draco.

Chapter 2: Getting Help

"I know we need help but we at least have to try and find them on our own" Harry said to them

"Harry we have been trying for months now to find them, we need more help" Hermione told him.

"'Mione's right Harry we need help, we should go back to the Burrow" Ron said stuffing his face with the last bit of food they had left.

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples "Maybe you guys are right, maybe we do need help it couldn't hurt to see Gin—everyone again we will leave right now. _Acio Brooms_"

"Harry…you know I'm afraid of flying" Hermione said to him. Harry smiled and patted her back

"You'll be fine you can ride on Ron or mine's broom its perfectly safe" Hermione smiled slightly _I wish you were here Draco._

They all started to pack up and get ready to leave "So 'Mione why don't you ride on my Broom till we get to the Burrow?" Ron asked nervously _Oh great I really wish Draco was here now_.

"Umm… sure Ronald why not" Hermione tried to sound confident she put her bag around her shoulder.

Ron and Harry got the brooms ready. Hermione got on Ron's Broom and they flew fast towards the Grimmauld Place.

Draco cautiously walked down the step of a muggle train station, dripping wet he hate muggle

London always fucking raining he walked down the platform and waited for the train to come he was already running late as it was and if he didn't get back soon _they_ would start to notice something.

Draco sat on the nearest bench and waited. "HHEM may I sit next to you son?" Draco looked up at the elder man and nodded he looked oddly familiar, the old man had an old face, clean shaven, beard, round shaped glasses a business suit and a cane with a odd shaped bird on it.

"Are you waiting on the train son?" he asked, Draco nodded "Pardon me sir but you look familiar to me, have I seen you before?" the old man smiled "Well I hope you would recognize an old teacher of yours" Draco looked at him closely.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Draco whispered "Is that you?" he asked, the old Professor nodded "Your Auror couldn't make this morning other business to attend to, but Mr. Malfoy you should read a muggle news paper once in a while they are fantastic reads" he said getting up "Oh and Draco page 4 could be interesting"

Draco picked up the paper that the Professor had left and turn to page 4 circle red ink was:

**NEXT MEET 4pm NEXT FRIDAY SAME PLACE**

"Great" he looked back in the direction of his old teacher but he was gone Draco took out his wand and aspirated back to the Malfoy manor he hated the place it was dark and depressing.

He didn't mind the dark for the most part.

He took off his cloak and hung it on the back of chair. "Your late young Malfoy"

Draco turned to see Greyback smoking, Draco wrinkled his nose.

"And you smell like wet dog" Greyback growled and pushed himself up from his chair "What did you say boy?" blowing smoke in his face.

Draco smirked and waved the smoke out of his face "I think you heard me…pup" Greyback shoved Draco into the wall and punched him in the ribs.

"That's enough Greyback, clearly my godson has been running his mouth too much" Snape stood on the stairs "Release him"

"Or what Snape what will you do?" Snape took out his wand and pointed it at Greyback

"_Crucio_" Greyback fell to the floor screaming in pain. "You will not lay a hand on my godson again or the next time I will kill you" Snape put his wand away.

"You alright Draco?" he asked Draco nodded and spit blood on Greyback "I'm fine now thanks, but I could have taken him" Snape shook his head and pulled Draco into the small study "Draco you can't be late again Draco their start to suspect something"

"What do you mean?" Draco whispered "I think they know something, the raids haven't been very successful the Aurors have too successful like they have been tip off on"

Draco sighed "So what do we do?"

"_We_ are going to act like we don't know a thing, and we're not going to say anything. Deal?" Snape said harshly.

"Deal" Draco nodded and left the small study and headed up to his room.

Draco entered his room and locked the door, pulled out an old school trunk and took out his first picture of Hermione.

It was the first time they had ever been to Hogsmade together. _God I miss you Hermione I wish I was with you right now_.

There was a knock on his door; Draco put the picture under his pillow "_Alohamora_"

"Come in" his mother walked in "I heard about your little tiff with Greyback, you shouldn't mess with him Draco" he nodded "I know mother" he looked at the floor

"Draco my son, when are we leaving this place?" Draco took his mother's hand "Soon mother soon I'm working as fast as I can to get you out of here"

His mother nodded "Your father is growing suspicious, we need to move quickly" Draco nodded "like we need to leave tonight, the Dark Lord planning to take over your school, I don't know when but it sounded like it was going to be soon"

Draco paled "Ok we need to go to Snape now" he and his mother quickly walked out of his room.

Back at the Burrow Harry, Ron and Hermione were just about to sit down to dinner

"Harry your back when did you get in?" Ginny ran and hugged him "We have got good news"

"Just now Gin" he answered "Whats the good news?"

Ginny grinned "We caught 7 Death Eaters, just last night four are on their way to the Ministry right now but you'll never guess who we caught"

"GINNY WESSELY! What did I tell you no war talk at this table! Now you and Harry sit down now and eat" Molly ordered as she sat out all the food

Ron started to laugh but was swatted by Hermione. "Not funny Ronald, everything looks great"

It was so good Ron and the twins were already stuffing their faces. After everyone had finished eating their dinner Hermione went up stairs to wash up and get ready for bed.

When she reached her room Draco was sitting on her bed. "What are you doing here?" Hermione shut the door quickly. "She-Wessel didn't tell you we got caught trying to "escape" The Dark Lord" Hermione smiled "Did you do it on purpose?"

Draco laughed "Well yes it was Snapes "big plan", 'Mia there is something you should know. You-Know-Who is going to try and take over the school we don't know when but we know it's soon"

Hermione sat on the bed "Are you serious?" she asked and Draco nodded "We have to tell the others" she said as she headed for the door. "'Mia wait we should tell them together"

"No Draco they will attack you they still think you're a Death Eater" Draco opened the door for her "I'm still coming with you"

Hermione sighed "Alright but we can't tell them about our relationship yet" Draco nodded and followed her down stairs.


	4. Chapter 3

Hermione's Secret

I don't own any Harry Potter characters just this plot. Set during the 6th and 7th years about of course Hermione and Draco.

Chapter 3: Snake in the Lion's Den

Ron and Harry were playing wizards chess Ginny walked in "Hey guys whatcha up too?"

Ron smiled "Nothing I'm just beating Harry and wizards chess for the 8th time" He move his Queen who chopped down Harry's King "Make that the 9th time"

Harry groaned and pulled Ginny on to his lap "So what were you trying to tell me earlier?" Ginny smiled "Well what I was trying to tell you was that we captured three of the world

Famous Death Eaters, Malfoy and his Mum and also Snape"

Harry and Ron looked shocked "Are you serious?" they asked in unison

She nodded "But you haven't heard the best part you see…oh hey 'Mione I was just telling the guys about our greatest catches"

"Do tell _Red _what 'Greatest Catches' are you referring to?" the taller, blonde stepped out from behind Hermione.

Harry and Ron Jumped up wands at the ready "Get away from 'Mione you ferret!" Ron shouted at him Draco slipped his wand down his sleeve "I'm quite comfortable right here" Draco flicked his wrist and Harry went flying into the couch.

Draco pulled Hermione behind him

"Exspelliomus!" Ron's wand dropped out of his hand, Ron Ran towards Draco and tackled him.

"Ron Stop!" Ginny and Hermione tried to pull Ron off of Draco. Ron got a few punches in before Draco kneed him in the stomach.

Hermione and Ginny separated the two boys "What the hell is going on in here!" Mrs. Malfoy shouted at the group of teens. While Snape and Mad-eye stood by the door.

"He started it!" Harry and Ron shouted in unison, and pointed their fingers at Draco. "What a surprise blaming everything on me" Draco spat at them. "Well everything is your fault you bloody ferret!" Ron shouted at him.

"Is this how we are to be treated Professor Moody?" Mrs. Malfoy asked the older man, Moody sighed, "No, Mrs. Malfoy you and your son are not going to treated this way, this is just a…misunderstanding. Right Harry?"

Harry picked pieces of wood off his clothes, "But Professor he is a Death Eater!" Moody nodded at him "Who has been feeding the Order information since day one of the war" Draco snicker at him.

Harry and Ron gasped and shook their heads "No way!" Ron shouted, "This can't be true! Professor is not true is it?" Harry said.

"Of course it's true you idiots" Snape's deep voice boomed, both boys had shocked looks on their faces.

"What did you think the Order could have won all those small encounter without a little assistants, myself and young Mr. Malfoy here have been sending information to Dumbledore since the beginning—"

"Wait are you saying Professor Dumbledore is…alive?" Harry said shocked, Hermione looked from helping Draco with his bloody nose; _You just had to say something didn't you Snape!_ She thought.

"Now the cats really out of the bag" Draco whispered, Hermione shook her head. "What you all didn't know" Snape said.

"HHMMMHHM," Mrs. Weasley came in "I think it is about time we all had a little talk with each other, please all of you come in to the dining room"

Everyone started to walk out Hermione and Draco first, and then Moody, Snape took Mrs. Malfoy's arm to escort her out followed by Ginny. "Is it just me or does Professor Snape have a thing for Malfoy's mom" Ron whispered to Harry, who nodded, as they followed but were stopped by Mrs. Weasley

"You two are going to clean up this mess that you made after we are done talking is that clear?"

They both nodded and hurried into the dining room. Two get the last two seats and the end of the table. At the head of the table sat Dumbledore to his right sat all the Weasley's, but Bill plus Shaklebolt, Narcissia Malfoy, and Snape; to his left sat Professor McGonagall, Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Fleur, Bill Weasley, Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Ron.

"Its true your are alive Professor", Dumbledore nodded "Please sit down there is much I have to say, and only a short, time to say it" Harry sat at the head end of the table.

"Now I know some of you are shocked to see me alive, and well. But I will explain to those few later. Right now we just have gotten word from Severus and Draco, that the Dark Lord is moving towards Hogwarts very soon, we need their help we couldn't have gotten this far without them."

"Albus, what are we going to do about the students who are already at Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked him.

"We will have to send them home, till the Dark Lord is defeated Hogwarts will be unsafe to all students, expically you four" Dumbledore looked meaningfully at Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"How are you still alive Professor?" Harry asked, Dumbledore smiled "One day I will tell you but that is not this day Harry" Harry nodded sadly. Ron continued to look at Hermione who was still trying to get Draco's nose to stop bleeding.

"Now, we must keep doing what we are doing, the Dark Lord's forces are weak, hopefully we can get them all before they ever get to Hogwarts, but if worst comes to worst I want you all to be ready, so I hope you all use this time to train."

"Albus are you serious about letting these kids be a part in this?" Molly Weasley asked and all the Weasley boys groaned "Oh come on mum, we have been in the mitts of things ever since we were in first year and besides as long as Professor Snape is here he can teach us a few things" Ron said

Snape raised an eyebrow, "I would if I could Mr. Weasley but I have prier arrangements"

Narcissia Malfoy looked at him shocked "What you mean Sev'?" he sighed "I mean I can't stay here much longer 'Cissia, they will get suspicious when I do not return."

"We will have to make plains for your return Severus, but in the mean time, make yourself at home" Arthur said to him. Severus nodded his thanks and turn to Narcissia who spoke to him in heated whispers.

"Now if you all will excuse me I have to get going" Dumbledore said standing up "I will send you all and owl with your assignments, until then I give you back your house Mrs. Weasley." He turn to leave and walked to the entrance to the dining room.

Harry got up to follow him, "Well that was interesting, but as long as were all sitting down I would like to announce that Fleur and I want to get married here tomorrow night, as long as that alright with you mum and dad?"

Molly gasped and nodded Arthur stood up and hugged his son "Of course it's alright right son, me and your mum couldn't be happier."

"Now all over you off to bed tomorrow is a big day" Molly said and shooed all of them. "Expect you Ronald you are going to clean up that mess you made in the living room"

AN: update soon, as I can I have updated prolong and ch. 1-3 tonight hopefully I have been getting error reports :P


	5. Chapter 4

Hermione's Secret

I don't own any Harry Potter characters just this plot. Set during the 6th and 7th years about of course Hermione and Draco and others of course Ginny and Harry and others you'll just have to read and see.

Chapter 4: Wake up Calls and Weddings

Everyone made it to bed that night without any trouble sleeping; all except Draco he couldn't seem to get any sleep see as that he had to stay in the same room with his two worst enemies, and due to Ron horrid snoring by 9 am. Everyone was down stair eating breakfast and making wedding preparations.

"Where is Draco?" Hermione asked helping Mrs. Weasley clean up, Harry and Ron laughed "We let him sleep in, why he is a git and he needs to learn a lesson, never sleep in at the Weasley house" Ron boasted shoveling the last of his food in his mouth.

"Hermione go be a dear and go get Draco up, oh Ron, go help your father with the Wedding tent will you please" Ron nodded and when to go help his father "Harry could make sure they get everything done, I want everything to be perfect"

Hermione made her way upstairs and knocked on the boys door "Draco are you up?" she knocked again "Draco you missed breakfast?" she decided to walk in to see Draco still asleep his head under a pillow. Hermione shut the door behind her and walked over and lightly shook Draco.

"Draco" she tapped him on his shoulders. Draco rolls over and groans showing off his shirtless torso, Hermione smirked and started kissing his neck, he moaned "'Mia, that feels so good" he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled her on top of him.

Hermione straddled his waist "I like the way you look on top, 'Mia" Draco smirked. She smiled "Glad to see your finally up Mr. Malfoy, you missed breakfast by the way" kissing his lips. He rolled them over "Why would I need breakfast when you lips are all the feast I'll ever need" he kissed her back.

She felt him grow hard on her thigh, "Glad to see one part of you is _up_" He pull off her shirt and bra and began to rub his face it her breast "How I have missed you my friends" Hermione laughed while Draco kissed down her body and started unzipping her skirt and said, "No knickers again 'Mia, you so bad" he thrust two fingers inside of her hot wet core.

Hermione moaned at the contact, "Drracooo…..Wwweee Havve to bee quiet!" he grabbed his wand and put a silencing charm on the room, Hermione pushed him back on the bed and kissed his way down his chest.

When she got to his dick she kissed his tip and started sucking him hard while running her tongue around his big cock. Draco threw his head back and moaned her name "God 'Mia you haven't done this in forever….I'm not going to last long"

Hermione gave him one last lick before impaling herself on his cock "God 'Mia you're so wet, love" she started to move wrapping her arms around his neck, she moved ever so slowly knowing it would drive him crazy.

Riding his cock Hermione sped up bouncing in his lap "That it 'Mia ride me". She started to pick up her rhythm Draco grabbed her hips to guide her up and down on his shaft. "Dra' I'm cumming" and with that said Draco moved so he was on top and thrusted into her with such speed that they both came.

They both were breathing heavily, "Wow" Hermione said as Draco rolled off her "Yea"

"We should get going they'll be looking for us" Hermione said getting out of bed and grabbing her clothes, "Come on 'Mia it's not like they are going to notice me and you are going to be gone awhile" Draco said following her out of bed and kissing the back of her neck.

"Draco they will" she said putting on her clothes, Draco sighed "Ok, why the sudden change 'Mia? Is it because I'm here? Or do you just not want them to know that you're with me?"

Hermione turned and looked at him angrily "You know it's not that, I'm glad your hear Draco I really am, as far as them knowing" she sighed "I have been tired of sneaking around I was tired of it at Hogwarts and I'm tired of it now"

Draco wrapped his arms around her "When do you want to tell everyone?" Hermione rub her face in his chest "Tonight after the wedding" Draco smiled and pulled away from her to put on his slacks.

"That sounds like a great idea, now we better hurry before someone sees my girl nude" Hermione laughed and pull on her clothes.

The rest of the day went smoothly everyone was getting ready for the weeding, making the cake and dresses for the bride and the bridesmaids who were Hermione, Ginny, Fleur's Little sister.

Of course all the grooms' men were a few of the Weasley brothers. The wedding went off with out a problem. Now it was time for the reception. "Hermione dear could you and Draco get make more ice for the drinks, I have to add a little some thing extra to the cake" Mrs. Weasley said running off to the kitchen.

Hermione started a spell to make ice, "'Mia, have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Draco whispered in her ear, he pulled out his wand to help her make ice.

Hermione smiled "Yes you have, but I never get tired of hearing it from you, Draco" she kissed him on the cheek.

"HMMM, nice to see you too getting along" Ginny said walking in from outside, and giggles as the couple separated "Its ok you know I'm not going to tell anyone that you guys are seeing each other"

The couple sighs with relief and smiles at her. Ginny looks at them shocked "You guys really are seeing each other I was just kidding!" Draco looked furious "Red if you breathe a word of this I will tell every Gryffindor how you're really madly in love with Blaise Zabini" Ginny blushed the color of her hair.

"Wait Gin, you like Blaise." Hermione gasped and was truly shocked.

Ginny nodded sadly "It just, happened last year during a party the Slytherin's were having me and Lavender went, I got super drunk and….ended up in Blaise's bed." Ginny said in a small voice.

"Look Ginny, please don't tell Ron or Harry about this...until were ready to tell them, and I'll make sure that Draco doesn't tell Harry." Hermione said giving her a small smile. Ginny walked back out to the party.

"Draco you didn't have to be so nasty towards her I knew she wasn't going to tell them" Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, but I don't know her like you do love"

Hermione smiled "I know lets just go before we miss the rest of the party" she said grabbing his hand and leading him out to the party, little did she know that in Draco's other hand, which was currently in his pocket, was a small little black box.

AN: sorry it took me so long to write this I wrote a little more b/c the site wouldn't let me log in but anyways ill update soon some of my classes in college are ending early so ill write more.


	6. Chapter 5

Hermione' Secret

So you all know what's going on so far, this Chapter you'll see a new relationship uncovered, a love child is reviled and bitter jealousy rears its ugly head.

Chapter 5: Engagements and Shockers

Some of the Weasley grooms men and the bride sat all together at one long table. Most of the guests were dancing Ginny had to drag Harry on the dance floor to get him to dance with her, while Ron was glaring at the two of them.

Hermione stood with pumpkin juice in hand, Draco held out his hand. "Hermione, would you like to dance with me?" he asked her. Hermione nodded and took Draco's hand he lead her to the dance floor.

"Wait there is something I have to do first" he said stopping her just before the dance floor and took her over to one of the empty tables. Hermione sat down looking confused "I thought you wanted to dance" he smiled at her "I do but I just have to tell you something first" he got down on one knee he took a deep breath.

"Hermione, I fell truly in love with you the first time I saw you during 4th year, I never thought I would ever get to tell you how I truly felt about you, till I saw you crying one day, I knew then that I would never make you cry like that, I would never hurt you in anyway, I will always be yours in every way and I will always love you. Hermione I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Draco pulled out the small black box he had been caring with him every day since he bought it and opened it "Will you marry me Hermione?"

Hermione had tears running down her face and cupped his face the kissed him "I take that as a yes?" she nodded and Draco slipped the ring on her finger, and whipped her tears away "Now we dance" he wrapped his arms around her and took her towards the dance floor again.

"I don't think they realized we were sitting just a table away" Narcissia Malfoy said to Snape who looked cautiously around the crowd "Quite right you are 'Cissia, quite right you are, but you have to admit that was a damn good speech" he said sipping his FireWhiskey, she smiled sadly at him.

"My baby is all grown up" she said, Snape held her hand "It will be alright 'Cissia, there both strong and I watch over them, from the other side. I'll make sure they are not to be harmed" she nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Why do you have to go Sev' why you? I… just got you back from all those years I had to be away from you" he looked in to her big sad blue eyes and soften his stern look "You know why 'Cissia I am the only one who can make sure that everyone here has a future including you and I where we don't have to hide, a future where we can live happily together and not have to worry about your _husband_ or the Dark Lord ever again"

Narcissia only nodded and whipped away her tears "This future that you hold so close to you, are we happy with our sons?" his look harden with narrowed eyes he asked her.

"What are you talking about 'Cissia, Draco is your only son? Right?" Narcissia looked down at their hands that were entwined and spoke softly "Sev' he's not my only son, there is another Theodore Nott, he is your son…our son"

Snape's face paled not only had he just realized that his god-son had a half brother but he was a father. "Why didn't you tell me?" for the second time that night Narcissia looked up at him with tear in her eyes.

"I didn't know how to tell the man I loved that I was caring his baby when I was forced to marry his best friend, what was I supposed to do when or if Lucius found out he would have killed us both, so the only thing I thought of at the time was to give him up when he was born." She was crying harder this time when Snape didn't say anything.

"When was….when was my son born." He asked for the first time in his adult life he was crying in front of some one. Narcissia smiled at him "Theo' was born on February the first, I gave his to the Nott's that night, and he was beautiful Sev' he looked just like you"

Severus Snape known Death Eater, Ex-Head of Slytherin house, Ex-Potions Master at Hogwarts smiled at his lover "But he has your eye, your cheekbones, your ears, and my smirk, 'Cissia does he know I'm his father, or that you're his mother?" she sniffed and nodded.

"Yes Sev' he knows who we are, and he know why I gave him to the Nott's and he know if he ever needed anything he could come to me or to you, and I know he is with the Dark Lord night now, Sev' in our darkest hour I ask one thing from you"

"And that would be my love?" he said a calm even voice has he stopped crying "Keep our son safe, please keep him safe for me Sev'" she tighten her hold on his hand as Moody and a few other approached

"Its time Severus" Severus raised from his chair hugged and kissed Narcissia then whispered "I promise 'Cissia I will keep our sons safe." He let go of her as Moody and the others took into the house. Narcissia followed them only to go up to the room she was sleeping in and cried herself till she was asleep.

The Party was winding down some of the guest had left but not the important ones, Ginny had finally let Harry sit down, with Ron, after dancing too almost all of the slow song.

"Have you guys seen Hermione?" Ron asked them, Harry shock his head grabbing a plate of food that he had left on the table and was stuffing his face. Ginny looked around on the dance floor, "Oh I see her she is over there dancing with…..Oh dear"

Ron looked confused "What Gin who is she dancing with?" his eyes followed hers towards Hermione dancing with none other than Draco. Ron face turned as red as his hair, he shot up out of his chair and stormed over to them.

Ron tapped Draco on the shoulder, when Draco turned his head, as Ron's fist connected with his jaw. Draco fell, "What the Bloody hell was that for?" he shouted as Hermione shoved Ron "What the hell Ron!"

Ron grabbed her wrist and started to drag her away from Draco "You….Malfoy…..Never….Again" he muttered and continued to drag her away "Ron, stop your hurting my wrist, Ron Stop!" she scream, Draco got up and punched him in jaw and pulled Hermione into his arms.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked gently rubbing her wrists, Hermione nodded, "You get away from her Malfoy!" Ron shouted. "Never," then whispered to Hermione "Should we tell them now everyone is staring at us?" Hermione looked up at him.

"You get away from my Mione now!" he screamed and pulled out his wand, "Your 'Mione?" all four of them said at the same time "Ron you not thinking straight, and again your too late, because I'm taken" she reached down and held Draco's hand, who smiled at them. "What the bloody hell are you talking about, you cant be serious"

"Oh Ron I'm very serious, I'm so serious that infact were going to get married after the war is over, so serious infact that i would marry him tomorrow, hell I'll even marry him tonight!" she shouted and stormed off towards the house with Draco right behind her. "Did she just say what I think she said?" Harry asked the two red-heads who only nodded "Ah, thought so"

AN: Sorry this is taking so long, having a hard time getting my brother to share the WiFi, but anyway i'll update when I can.


	7. Chapter 6

Hermione's Secret

I don't know how I could top my last chapter so but I'll try my best to make this chapter good

Chapter 6: Morning After

Hermione woke up in her bed with Draco next to her; she gazed at his naked chest at the scars he had received from working with the Dark Lord. She reached out to touch the long scar over his ribs, he grabbed her hand. "You know that one still hurts" he kissed her hand, and look at her bruised wrist.

"I'll kill the Weasley bastard" he said gritting his teeth getting up out of bed, naked Hermione let out a small giggle "Are you going to give him a good thrashing, while your naked?" she asked popping him on his butt.

He growled and tossed her back on the bed "That wasn't very nice of you 'Mia" holding her hands above her head. She had a smirked that could rival his, "I have been a bad bad girl then"

Draco smirked "Yes, you have but it will be breakfast time soon" saying as he let go of her hands, Hermione was silent "Draco, I'm not sure I want to face them after last night" Draco sat next to her on the bed.

"Why do you want to face them? Is it because of what you said last night?" Hermione shook her head "It's not about what I said it is about how mad they made me enough to say it, I didn't want to say it like that I wanted the moment to be perfect" Hermione said getting angry again.

"Mia, not everyone gets to have the perfect moment that they want" Draco said trying to cheer her up with one of his rear smiles. "So you're going to have to face them some time, sooner rather than later would be best, my love" Draco said getting off the bed grabbing a shirt and his gray school sweat pants.

"Some on I don't want the weasel to eat it all" Draco said ushering her out of bed, Hermione grabbed her p.j's and put them on, she grabbed his hand "They are going to hate me" Hermione said in a soft voice.

Draco shook his head "They can't hate you for following your heart, love" Hermione only nodded as they headed down stairs and stopped at the dining room doors, where people were arguing.

"Look Ron all I'm saying is that maybe Malfoy makes her happy we shouldn't mess that up she'll end up turning on us, beside were in the middle of a war here, we need all the friends we can get" Harry said sitting down rubbing his forehead he and Ron had been 'talking' since 7am

"I don't care if he makes her happy I don't care! She should be with me not him, me! Maybe he has her under a spell or a love potion or something! This isn't the way she acts it has to be a spell!" Ron shouted at him still pacing

"Will. You. Keep. Your. Damn. Voice. Down." Harry stressed each word and looked out into the kitchen "Now look here Ron, we have been over this a thousand times, Hermione isn't under some spell or love potion she is smarter than that" Harry sighed

"And how do you know that isn't how she acts if you'd stop messing around with Lavender Brown, a year ago you would have noticed Hermione" Harry added then drank his water.

Ron stopped pacing and knocked over Harry's water when he set it down, "Now listen here _Potter_, I noticed her and I can still have her I just have to—"

"Please I would love to hear the end of that sentence Ronald Weasley" Hermione had finally had enough and stepped into the dining room with Draco stand quietly behind her.

Ron's face grew red but he didn't finish what he was going to say. "What not going to finish?" she asked him. Ron just looked at the dining room floor. "Care to explain Harry?"

Harry sighed "We were talking about you being with Malfoy; Ron seems to think that you belong to him and he is going to do something very dumb to get you to be with him"

Ron looked at Harry shocked "You bloody bastard! I can't believe you told her!" Ron yelled at him, "I'm tired of fighting your fucking battles Ron, were 17 now you need to start acting like it!"

"Oh yeah well I'll start acting like in when you—" Ron started but got cut off

"ENOUGH!" every one turned to look at Draco. "What the hell is wrong with you two? Can you stop yelling at each other for a minute?" there was a slight silence in the room.

Draco sighed and continued, "How the hell are you guys going to stop Vol—You-Know-Who from taking over its bad enough that you're at each other's throats what are the others going to say when they find out you guys are about to kill each other"

Draco took a step towards Hermione and he wrapped his arm around her, "Listen Weasley, I know you don't like me and you know I don't like you, but I have been trying to be civil with you, for Hermione. You're just going to have to deal with the fact that she is with me, look I make her happy and I have got to be the luckiest man alive, and I'm not going to let anything happen to mess that up. Accept the fact the she is take and move on you'll be happier that way and…..you'll keep all your limbs" Draco said with a smirk then turn towards Harry.

"Look Potter, we have been enemies for a very long time and I know my actions now might be a bit suspicious. You can see why I needed to be on your side" he kissed Hermione forehead, who smiled and blushed.

"You came to our side just to be with 'Mione?" Harry asked him, Draco shook his head "Not only to be with her but this was the only way I could make sure that she is safe and out of harm's way, but I also can help you find what you're looking for to defeat You-Know-Who"

Harry's ears pricked up, "You mean you know where some of the Holcuxes are?" He asked, Draco only nodded and smiled

AN: BUMM BUMMM BUMMMMMMM Cliff hanger! Sorry it took me so long to update, I have been very busy.


	8. Chapter 7

Hermione's Secret

As many of you many know if you read the books (which I have not I love the movies). So in honor of the movies I'm going to follow them a little bit. Anyways on with my version of this book.

Chapter 7: Plan Of Attack

Late into the morning neither Ron nor Harry had moved "So your saying you know where all of the Horcruxes" Draco nodded and sat down next to Hermione.

"Well not all of them but most of them" Draco told them in between bites of his toast. Ron narrowed his eyes "Why haven't you told us earlier? You could be lying for all we know"

Hermione sighed and kicked Ron from under the table "Ouch what the bloody hell was that for?"

"So you will shut up and just listen to him" Hermione told him and went back to nibbling on her waffles, Draco smiled at her "Look I know you guys don't trust me, so this is my way of getting you to trust me I'll let you know where one of Horcruxes are that you won't need my help with"

Ron still looked skeptical "How do we know you didn't already tell your other Death Eater buddies that we are coming?" Hermione give Ron a look, "Look I'm sorry Hermione but I don't trust him"

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand "Its ok, love, they don't trust me" Hermione blushed as Ron made a disgusted face at the couple, Harry elbowed him. "Well Ron may not trust you Malfoy but I'm willing to give you a shot" Harry finally said pushing his empty plate away.

Draco smiled at Hermione then looked at Harry. "On one condition," Harry started, Draco's smile feel faster than he had made it, "You have to come with us," Ron looked at Harry shocked.

Hermione shook her head "No, its way too dangerous from him to be out they will see that he is NOT being tortured! Do you know what they could do to him if they found out that he is helping us, you're not risking my fiancée" she shouted storming out of the dining room.

Draco rubbed his forehead "I'll go with you three but we have to come up with a plan so I don't look like me"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck "What about Hermione?" he asked Draco, who smirked at them "You just leave her to me I'll convince Hermione to let me go"

Draco got up from the table and went after Hermione, he looked upstairs in their room and didn't find her, and then he peered out the window and saw her sitting outside with her head in knees. Draco opened up then window grabbed his broom and flew down to her.

"Mia?" he sat next to her, Hermione flung herself into his chest and cried. Draco kissed her head and rubbed her back, "Shhh, love it's going to be alright" he told her.

She just shook her head, "It's not ok Draco, what if they find out about you, about us?" Draco hugged her and smiled at her, "Love, they won't find out about us, or that I have been on your side from the beginning" Draco kissed her head.

"How do you know they won't huh? Do you have a plain?" she asked him, again he smiled at her "Love, I always have a plan" he said with a smirk, and held her close. "What is your plan?" she asked him listening to his strong heartbeat.

Draco sighed and thought about it for a minute, "Well I was thinking that use guys could make the famous Polyjuice potion that you did it second year" he started to laugh, "When you turned yourself into a cat" he smiled and cupped her chin turning her face to look at him, his lips met hers.

"I need your friends to trust me and the only way I can do that is by getting them to the Horcruxes, but I also need your support we are a team you and me I wouldn't have gotten this far without you. You know that" he said to her, Hermione smiled.

"Who knew under all that brooding exterior, was a sweet mushy guy" they both laughed. "Just don't tell anyone, only you get to see the real me no one else" Draco said standing them up.

"Now we plain" he said she nodded and they walked back into the house.

At the Malfoy Manor, Lord Voldemort sat at the head of the table, as they were discussing their next move, one of his follower's bursts through the door, "My Lord, My Lord, Come quick we found him sire, we found Severus"

Voldemort got up from the table and went into the parlor room; he kneed down to examine the broken and bloody Severus Snape, "What do they know? What did you tell them?" Voldemort asked him.

Severus looked at the Dark Lord through his one good eye, "Nothing my lord, I didn't tell them a thing" he said coughing up bloody; the Weasley boys sure did know how to bloody someone up.

"Get him cleaned up and take him to his room, I'll be there later to look into his mind, in the mean time, Lucius is everything ready for our takeover of the Ministry?"

Lucius nodded "Yes my Lord, we have recovered the locket and it should be on its way to the new Minister of magic as we speak, My Lord"

Voldemort smiled an evil smiled, "Excellent, has there been any word on your wife, Lucius?" Lucius shook his head, "She doesn't know what we have planned, and remember she was just a trophy wife" Lucius smirked as the Dark Lord laughed.

Voldemort sat on the plush sofa, "It's time we mold the Ministry, Lucius you will see to it?" He nodded, "Of course, My Lord" with the wave of Voldemort's hand he was dismissed.

"You wanted to see me, sire?" Voldemort looked up at Theodore Nott, Theodore was one of the younger of his followers, and he was a tall young lad with black short spiky hair and strange blue eyes unlike those of both his parents who had brown eyes.

"I want you to find out all you can on the disappearances of the young Draco Malfoy and his mother, and Nott if it turns out they are helping the Order in any way, I want you to take care of them. Do you understand?"

Theo nodded and left, when he rounded and corner and closed his eyes holding back tears for his mother, who could clam him as her own. "Mother, please be alright" he said softly to himself.

AN: Update soon, Hope you guys like it!


	9. Chapter 8

Hermione's Secret

AN: Well guys it's another chapter, by the way love all guys who added my story to your favorites, and I love the reviews.

Chapter 8: One Horcurxes Down More To Go!

Back at the Order headquarters Harry, Ron, Draco and the suckling Hermione were trying to come up with the plain. "So were still thinking about using the Polyjuice potion we tried in second year?" Ron ask them

The group nodded "You know it only last an hour right?" Ron asked again, Draco nodded who looked over at Hermione as she was biting her nails "Good thing I know right where the Horcruxes is"

Ron narrowed his eyes, "Where exactly is the Horcruxes we are all going after?" he asked Draco still not trusting him. Draco smirked, "Well Weasley, if I'm right and they haven't gotten smart and moved it yet it should still be at the bottom of the Black lake at Hogwarts"

Harry sat up, "Wait a minute, don't the Death Eater control Hogwarts should we all need to take the Polyjuice Potion?" Harry said to him.

Draco nodded, "We are all going to need to drink the Polyjuice Potion, so I don't look like me and you guys don't look like you"

Just then Snape stormed into the room "We have a serious problem" he said as all the Order member came into the room even Dumbledore, "What is the meaning of this Severus you're not supposed to be here?" the head master ask him.

"I know but I would not come have come here if it wasn't important" he said, "They have moved a Horcruxes and are giving it to the new Minister" gasps and whispers went through out the room.

"Godfa—Proffessor do you mean the locket?" Draco asked him almost letting the other know Snape was his godfather, Snape only nodded. Draco hung his head in defeat, everyone looked at him funny.

"We were going to go after it tonight" Draco said he sighed; "now it looks like we can't—"

"Sev' your back!" Draco's mother said rounding the corner with a smile on her face she looked as if she had been up all night crying.

"For right now yes, there still is a chance they can still get into the Ministry get the Locket and get out" Snape said trying to ignore the stares he was getting from the other members.

Ron shook he head, "And how are we supposed to get in to the Ministry last time I checked the Death Eaters took control of that too right after they took over Hogwarts, not to burst anyone's bubble or anything but we can't even get in if we don't have any I.D. like my dad does"

"It can't be that hopeless Ronald, we will just have to come up with another plain" Hermione said rubbing Draco's arm and then whispered in his ear "You had a good plain going Draco, really it was going to be a good plain"

"Hermione's right I say we go to the Ministry, knock four members out steal their I.D's and a few bits of hair, then we get the locket and get in and out in under an hour" Harry said, Ron shrugged and nodded.

"It's a good plain, right Draco?" Hermione said to him, he looked at her and smirked "Yes, and we are still going with my original plain, all though the location is different and where the Horcruxes is also different"

They all stood up Hermione, Draco and Harry went upstairs to get the potion ready, Ron's mother stop him, "I still think this is a bad idea you lot going to the Ministry unprotected like this I want you to be careful" she told him hugging him tight.

Ron groaned "Oh mom stop we will be fine" he pushed his mom away and ran upstairs to help the others.

Arthur wrapped his arm around his wife "Molly they will be fine dear I trust Harry and Hermione, I'm not too sure about Malfoy but Ron will be fine let's get the dinner started hmm?" he asked her then he walked her to the kitchen

*/-\*

THEY HAD THE LOCKET, Harry had grabbed the locket from around Professor Umbridge's neck, he was making a run for the exits when he meet up with Hermione and Draco, "Where is Ron?" he asked them as they ran behind him.

Then he saw Ron Running towards him as himself, someone people were chasing him Hermione and Draco pulled their wands and _stupefy_ the guys who were chasing him Draco pulled Hermione and Apparition back to the Weasley house hold, Harry and Ron follow them.

"Thanks for that" Ron told Hermione and Draco who had turned back into themselves. "It's a good thing you guys got rid of them I thought they almost had me"

Draco nodded to him "Are you alright Hermione?" Draco asked hugging her "I'm fine Draco. What about you Harry did you get it?"

Harry nodded, "I got it but how the hell are we going to get rid of this thing?" They all shock their heads.

"Vol- You-know-who never did tell my father how to destroy them only where some of them were hidden" Draco told them sitting down in one of the chairs in the living room.

"Well maybe we should ask Dumbledore?" Ron said standing there in clothes 3 sizes too big for him which were wet. Harry shook his head "We need to figure this out on our own, we can't keep running back to him for help" he said still holding the locket in his hand.

"Potter I think you should put the locket down on the table" Draco told him, Harry shock his head and set the locket down and looked at them all confused "What just happened?" Harry asked.

"I think we just found one of the side effects of touching the locket, pure hate" Hermione said pointing her wand at the locket "Stupefy" she said the locket made a strange screaming sound and bounced on the table scratching the glass.

"Mia' I don't think you should do that" Draco said, "I just want to try one more spell" she said saying another one she knew and again the locket made a strange screaming sound and broke the glass and the table.

"What is going on in here?" Molly Weasley came in to the living room and saw her table in pieces "What did you four do to my table?"

Hermione sighed and looked down at the floor, "Sorry Mrs. Weasley I was…we were trying to destroy the Horcurxes, and I accidently destroyed your table"

Molly sighed "It's alright dearie, I'll clean this up later, but you all get washed up its dinner time"

AN: So that's Chapter 8 be on the lookout for and other chapter and a new story I'm in the process of starting it's going to be a Mass Effect Story and if anyone doesn't know that game you should really get it it's a good game!

~Vampgirlcs~


	10. Chapter 9

Hermione's Secret

AN: you guys know the story and it's another chapter

Chapter 9: Swords and Fires

The morning after the group had found the Locket of Salazar Slytherin, "How do we kill this stupid thing" Ron said as the gang stared at it.

Hermione sighed "Not kill it Ron destroy it" She sat next to Draco how continued to look at the locket. "Well maybe there is some spell that we can use to destroy it" Ron said again, Harry shook his head.

"Hermione knows every spell in any book, and even she couldn't destroy this locket. Maybe it is time we asked Dumbledore for help" Draco snickered and shook his head

"Look, Potter you can't always go running to Dumbledore when you can't figure something out, we have three smart minds in this room"

"Hey! I'm smart too" he said with a scowl, Draco looked at him as if Ron were crazy "Look Weasley unless it's Quidditch or food then you're a genius"

Ron stuck his tongue out at Draco. "What if there is a way to destroy this locket?" Hermione stated Harry looked at her confused "What do you mean Hermione?" Harry asked

Hermione took a deep breath, "Well I mean this Horcruxes was created by the evilest wizard alive, in order to defeat the greatest evil you would need the greatest good" she said with a smile.

Harry nodded, "Hermione I have ever told you, you are brilliant" she smirked "Once or twice" she added.

"So this is an object of great evil, what is an object of great good?" Ron asked eating a plate of cookies his mom had set out for them. Draco rolled his eyes he hated seeing Ron stuff his face.

"I think we need the sword of Gryffindor" Harry said. Ron swallowed his cookie "But how the sword only shows itself to those who need it most"

"Well this would be a good time for it to show itself" Draco suggested Harry chuckled "It doesn't work like that Malfoy; I don't even know how it works exactly" Harry told him.

"Fine go run off and find Dumbledore maybe he has the sword" Draco said Harry nodded and went to find their head master.

*/-\*

The Dark Lord sat at the head of the Malfoy table deep in thought, when the young Nott came in to room, "Speak" Voldemort said with anger. Nott paused and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"My lord, I have tried to do what you have asked of me, it has become very…..difficult, to find where the Order has hidden the Malfoy's" Nott said with his eyes on the floor.

Voldemort sneered "How hard is it to find TWO DAMN PEOPLE!" he yelled, Nott winced and kept his eyes on the floor. "Nott find them I don't care what you have to do find them!" The Dark Lord said getting up from his set and storming out of the room.

Nott sighed and walked to the nearby fire place "Diagon Alley!" he said and flooed there. The street wasn't as packed as it was back when there wasn't a Dark Lord anymore; most shops had closed down and boarded up their doors windows.

The only shop that was open was the Weasley Wizard Wheezes on the alley. Nott didn't want to go near but knew that he had to, to complete his task appointed to him from the dark lord.

Nott stood nearby and waited for most of the people to leave the shop before he'd strike, it was getting dark now, and then Nott made his move, walking into the shop bell sounded.

One of the red heads didn't look up from sweeping the floor, "Sorry we are closed for the night come back in the morning"

Theodore Nott smiled darkly, "Good thing I'm not here to buy anything" Fred looked up from sweeping and look at the shocked "GEO—!" Fred began to yell for his brother but was cut off by Nott.

"Expelliarmus!" Nott yelled sending Fred flying through the air and over the counter knocking over item that were in the store.

George came running out from the back and saw Fred lying on the ground "FRED!"

Nott sent another spell Georges way but he ducked down behind one of the shelves. "Fight me you coward!" Nott shouted at him. George looked over at his brother "Fred are you ok?"

Fred was still on the ground, "Come out come out where ever you are" Theo said mockingly, George peeked around the shelf and shouted "Flipendo!" knocking glass into Theo's face, it cut his eye and upper lip.

"You'll pay for that Blood Traitor!" Theo shouted "Incendio!" fire erupted behind George's head who ran towards his brother "Fred wake up!" he screamed in his brother's ear. "Bloody hell George! What—whats going on" he said spotting the fire.

"Fred were being attacked" George told him. Nott sent another spell there way "You get out of here I'll hold him off" Fred nodded and with a pop Fred was gone. George notice that the spells had stop come at him.

George pried over the counter "Conjunctivitis!" the spell blinded George and his eyes began to burn he screamed "MY EYES! MY EYES! I CANT SEE AHHHHHAAH! IT BURNS!" tears were coming out of his eyes.

Theo smirk and hoped over the counter to where George was lying there screaming in pain. "Oh shut up you bloody fool, I can end your pain but first," Theo paused and jumped off the counter in front of George "Tell me where Draco Malfoy and his mother are"

George shook his head. "I'll never tell the like of you"

Nott sighed "Alright then I guess I'll have to force it out of you then. Crucio!" he watch as the red head scream out in pain and wiggled around on the floor.

"You will tell me what I want to know and maybe I won't kill you and your stupid family!" Theo shouted and began to kick the red head in the ribs and stomach "TELL ME!" he shouted again.

George spit blood on Nott's boots "Never" Nott kicked him in the face causing George to past out for a second. "Legilimens" Theo said pointed his wand at the red head, he was trying to read his mind.

George put up a strong fight, giving Nott false images of Malfoy and his mother. Nott couldn't continue, Theo was not as strong as the others when it came to this spell. "At least there alive" Nott kicked him again.

"You have not told me all I want to know" Theo said again he cast the torture curse and again George scream out in pain, and would not tell him anything.

This cycle continued for a good two hours, "I grow tired of this you filthy blood traitor, just tell me where they are and won't kill you or your family or burn down this place with you in it"

George's face was swollen, cut, bleeding. He was spiting up blood "I won't tell you a thing"

By that time Nott heard a few distant pops "It took your friends longer than I thought to get here, maybe they can help me" Nott took a step towards the pops but George grabbed his leg.

"N-no y-you l-l-leave t-t-them o-o-out o-o-of t-t-this" George struggled to say coughing up his blood.

"George? George are you alright dear. Oh god the shop there is smoke coming out of it. George!" a famine voice said from outside the shop.

Theo smirked and wiggled his foot out of George's hands, "Well Georgie boy looks like some ones coming to save you, I hope they can make it before the place burns down" Theo said with a sarcastic laugh.

Nott pointed to the walls around the shop, "Incendio" he pointed to the shelves with the love potions on them and said the same spell. The fires grew and Theo lifted George face up from the floor and kicked him so hard a tooth fell out.

Nott said his good bye and laughed as he vanished in front of him.

AN: so that's my 9th chapter there is more to come. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you didn't I understand give me some feedback on what I can improve on. Thanks so much

~VampiregirlCS~


	11. Chapter 10

Hermione's Secret

AN: So here is another chapter! Hope you guys like it!

Chapter 10: Coming to the Rescue

"Mom! Mom! Come quick George is being attacked!" Fred shouted as he ran in to the house. Molly Weasley stood in the kitchen shocked "Fred slow down tell us what happened"

Fred was telling them the events that lead up to his attack, and how George saved his life and held off the Death Eater. "I thought he was going to be right behind me but….Oh mom what if they caught him?"

Molly rubbed her sons back "Don't think like that son, George will be alright. He knows how to take care of himself" Author Weasley said to his son and look over at his friend

"Tonks I want you to gather Moody, Remus; I know the other are busy with their assignments. Ginny I want you to ready the other just in case the Death Eaters follow us back here" Both Tonks and Ginny nodded and went to get the others.

"Ginny, dear I want you, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Draco, to stay here with Fred till we get back do you understand if anything goes wrong and we don't come back go back to the Grunewald Place you all will be safe there" Molly said to her "And Hermione do you think you could take care of Fred from me?"

Hermione nodded and went to help Fred who had just a small bump on his head "I'm fine 'Mione thanks for helping I'm just going get some ice for my head that guy really did a number on me" Fred got up to get some ice.

The other Order members left "We should have gone with them" Ron said looking out the window with his wand at the ready.

Fred sat down and put ice on his head "Look Ron, I know you just want to help but it's much too dangerous for you guys" Fred told him.

Harry looked out another window also with his wand at the ready as well. Ginny helped her older brother, "Fred could you tell us what happened?" Gin asked him. "I didn't get the whole story" she added.

"Well me and George were closing up shop, I was sweeping the floor while George when to get the shop keys so we could lock up and come to head quarters when someone came in I didn't even look up from what I was doing till he said he wasn't there to buy anything then he just attacked me and I fly back behind the counter and I don't remember much after that" He said putting the ice back on his head. Ginny smiled at her brother and patted his knee.

"Don't worry Fred. George will be ok he has to be" Ginny told him, they were each other's best friends she didn't know how he would deal if he ever lost his twin.

"Um….Fred? Do you mind if I called you that there are just too many Weasley's around to keep calling you all the same name." Draco asked Fred nodded "Do you remember who did this to you?" Draco asked him again.

"Well he was about your height, he had black spiked hair, and these deep blue eyes kind of like your mom…that's really all I remember about him" Fred told him.

Draco smiled at him sadly and nodded "You had me at spiked hair, Thank you Fred" Fred nodded. Draco pulled Hermione off to the side, "Whats wrong? Do you know who did this to Fred and George?" Draco nodded.

"Theodore Nott, he is the one who did this to Fred, and there is no telling what he did to George. Nott is the meanest son of bitch I have ever met"

Hermione looked confused, "Wait Theodore Nott as in the creepy guy that never really talked to anyone?" she asked

Draco nodded, "They are one and the same, he can be the creepy quite guy, or the mean sadistic son of a bitch and I just hope George didn't tell him anything"

"What about mind reading? Cant all Death Eaters do that?" Hermione asked him. Draco shook his head "No, Nott wasn't strong enough, and he was never trained in it well. The only thing he is good at is torture"

Hermione sighed, "Draco….what if Nott found out about us?" she whispered, Draco pulled her into his arms. "George is strong he wouldn't have told him, and even if he did try and read him, he would have only gotten images of me and my mother's faces, he would know we were alive that's it."

They were still hugging when Tonks burst through the front door. "Ginny, Fred clear off the Dining room table, I need towels and blackest and a pillow. Harry, help Author, Moody, and Remus with George's body. Ron I need you to clam your mother down. Hermione you're the best healer we have right now, Draco could you help her" Tonks gave out orders like a roman general.

Harry and the others put George's body on the table. Ginny and Fred got the towels ready, Fred put the pillow under his head, who just sat and stared at his brothers beaten body. Ron helped his mother in to the sitting she had collapsed from hysteria, Ron fanned her face.

Hermione look down at George's body, "Mia? Are you alright?" Draco tilted her face to make her look at him. "He is going to be find but he needs your help right now. You can do this"

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath "I need the room, Draco, and Ginny will stay and help me with him" They all nodded and left the room Author had to pull Fred from the room it was like he was bewitched.

Once they all had left the room. "Where should we start?" Ginny asked her best friend. Hermione didn't know where to start George was all bloody it was hard to tell if anything was broken or not because everything was red.

"We should clean him up first, Ginny let's get these towels wet" Draco suggested Ginny nodded and went to getting the towels wet. "Mia are you sure you can do this?" She nodded.

"I just need to sit down for a second" Hermione sat down in the chair, and tried to ready herself. Draco kissed her forehead "Take your time" he told her.

Draco turned to the youngest Weasley, "Ginny, we should start slow we should wash his face then…remove his um….robes" Ginny noted the awkwardness in his voice, but she nodded and magically took off his robes and put the over his lower area.

Hermione pulled herself together and help them wash the blood off Georges body, who face was badly beaten and he had minor cuts and burns on his chest and left leg, and one broken arm.

Hermione held her wand over the minor wounds, "Episkey" she said and healed his minor wounds, "Were going to have to re-break his arm, so the bones will set right, you guys will have to hold him down" Ginny held his legs down and Draco held his other arm and upper body.

"I'm so sorry George" Hermione said and re-broke his arm, He moan in pain but could never really open his mouth, and didn't do much thrashing around.

"His jaw is broken," Draco said and help heal that some of the way. "now is the time I wish Madam Pomfrey was here" he added they all nodded in agreement.

It took them a full hour to finally get George cleaned up and healed. Ginny let everyone know that they could see him now. Hermione was dead on her feet she was so tired Draco carried her up the stair and lay her down in their bed.

AN: alright there you have it. That's chapter 10 hope you like it!


	12. Chapter 11

Hermione's Secret

AN: So I don't know if you guys like the fact that I switch from the bad guy to the good guys and vice versa but that's just so you guys can see whats going on in different places.

Chapter 11: Dark Promotions

Theodore Nott made his way back to the Malfoy Manor. To report in on his mission, although he began to think about it what did he really have to show for his little attack on the Weasley's shop…

Nothing the only thing he had to show from his mission was that he knew they were alive, but didn't know where they were hidden. Nott hung his head, "Damn it I should have killed the little weasel and his twin"

Not looking where he was Theo ran right into the back of Snape. "Sorry Snape I wasn't looking where I was going"

Snape looked down at his son, "Have a lot on your mind?" he questioned him. Theo nodded and looked down at the floor. "I have failed our lord" Theo whispered, and keep his eyes cast downward.

"How so?" Snape asked his son; Theo looked up at him with his blue piercing eyes just like his mothers. "I did not find the Malfoy's as I was ordered to" Theo told him. Snape stood there unmoving showing no emotions.

"I'm guessing you have not told the Dark Lord, of this" Snape said, Theo shook his head that he had not, "Good, tell him your still working on it…..my son" and with that Snape left Theo standing alone in the hallway shocked.

"Father" for the first time in Theo's adult life he smiled but was quick to hid it as others passed him "Come on Nott, the Dark Lord Summons us" Crabbe said to him pulling him into the grand entry way.

Voldemort stood in front of everyone and was in the middle of rapping up his long and boring speech, "Some of my followers have, greatly failed me. Those of you who have know who you are, and you punishment will be dealt with soon. For now I will be giving some of you very important assignments"

Voldemort's eyes gazed appon the young Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott. "You all can leave expect, the young Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. Stay I wish to talk with you three" Nott looked around as everyone left.

"Young Crabbe, you and your friend, Goyle have served me well. I have another task for you, I want you to go to Hogwarts, and I want you to find the Room of Requirements and look for Rowena Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem"

Both the teens looked at Voldemort confused, "My Lord, they don't know what a Diadem is." Nott told him, The Dark Lord sighed and shook his head, "It is a crown, and I need you two to find it, now go to Hogwarts"

And with the wave of his hand the boys left/ran out of the room leaving Theo and Voldemort alone, in the grand entry way, "Those two are idiots," the Dark Lord said turning to sit in his big chair "I have heard of your little encounter with the Weasley twins, I was very impressed"

Theo bowed "Thank you my Lord" Voldemort smirked, "I did find it very, foolish of you to show your face to them, and I am very surprised they didn't recognize you from your school."

Theo stiffened as he stood straight back up, "I did not see the need to cover my face my Lord, they were ahead of me buy a year my Lord I know they didnt know who I was, and I wanted them to see my face so . . . I could see their fear"

The Dark Lord smiled an evil smile at Theo response, "Did they show you fear?" He asked the young teen stand up from his chair. Theo nodded, "And did they tell you any information on young Mister Malfoy and his mother?"

Theo looked down at the floor and shook his head, "All I could get out of the one twin was that they were alive, I could see their faces in his mind . . . I fear I have failed you my lord"

"You are still young, and have much to learn about the Dark Arts, I am surprised that you could handle yourself so well, against two Order members and could get as much information as you did" Voldemort said and with the snap of is bony fingers Bellatrix came in to the room holding a black cloth covered pillow.

Theo stood in front of them confused and stared at the pillow, "Theodore Nott, I believe this is yours" The Dark Lord said as he uncovered the pillow to revile and all silver mask it had a big black lines running from forehead to the eyes, also black lines coming from the inner eye to the nose no mouth.

Theo held the mask in his hands, "T-thank you my Lord" Voldemort nodded, "Nott you are not to go out without this mask on when you face the Order or any muggles. Do you understand?" he asked the teen.

Theo nodded, "Good, now I am also making you my torturer, I have already given your old assignment to another young follower. Your new assignment will start tonight I want you and Bellatrix to go to muggle London, so she can show you the most effective ways to torture someone"

The nodded and left the room. Voldemort sat back in his chair and smiled evilly, "Did you really have to send him off with such a vile person?" Snape stepped out from the shadows.

The Dark Lord looked over at him, "Of course I had to the boy needs to learn how to be useful to me I heard of his attack on the Weasley's shop. It was sloppy but it was affective, he has an impressive talent"

Snape nodded, "Yes a natural" he said in a bored tone, "Potter and his friends infiltrated the ministry late this afternoon" Snape paused and took an uneasy breath.

"And?" Voldemort said in an annoyed tone. "They have the locket" Snape said. The Dark Lords face darkened, "I want the ones who were put in charge of the locket in the sitting room in one hour, don't fail me Severus" and with that Voldemort stormed out of the room his snake hot on his trail.

AN: There is Chapter 11; I hope you liked it I had a hard time with chapter and developing the characters in it. I hope I pleased you guys, and if I didn't give me some feedback so I can improve my writing or if you just want to give me some new ideas I'm always looking for those.

~VampireGirlCS~


	13. Chapter 12

Hermione's Secret

AN: Thank you to all of you guys who give me feedback, which I think was only one person (IGOTEAMEDWARD) I thank you very much I'm so glad that you like last chapter I'll try and make this next chapter really good.

Chapter 12:

At the Order's headquarters Hermione and Ginny took turns taking care of George, who was still not wake yet. Fred sat in the corner of the room watching them, "Mione, what if he doesn't wake up?" Fred asked staring at his twin, Ginny sat down next to him.

"Fred you can't think that way, you have to stay positive. He'll wake up soon, won't he Hermione?" Ginny looked over at her as Fred still looked over at his brother.

Hermione smiled and nodded "Of course George will wake up, he is strong willed he will wake up, soon. Ginny do you mind watching George?" Ginny shook her head and continued to sit with her brother.

The morning was quiet everyone was still a little shocked after what happened to George. Harry thought it was his fault, Ginny tried to comfort him but the more she did the more he thought it was his fault, and this caused a rifted between them.

Ron was still mad at who every attacked George, every one tried to calm him down even Draco. But in the end they all just let him be for the time being.

Hermione and Draco grew ever closer but tried not to get in the way of the Weasley family grieving over their sons attack. Draco never saw much of his mother and was beginning to worry about her as the days past.

They all sat around in the sitting room, due to the fact that George was still pasted out on the kitchen table.

Ron finally broke the silence in the room, "I want that bloody Death Eaters head on a plate" Ron said angrily.

His parents sighed, "Ronald watch your language please, and you don't even know who attacked him, no son of mine will be running out there on his own to hunt down the person who did this." his mother said serving another round of tea and cookies.

Ron snared, "They attacked us it would be justified!" he shouted. His father stood up from his seat faster than anyone could say stupefy. "Don't you yell at your mother, Ronald now you go to your room and cool off I don't tolerate disrespect at home I will not have it here."

Ron stormed off to his room and slammed the door knocking dust form the first floor ceiling. "Oh that boy, I'll teach him to slam doors" his mother said storming up the stairs after him, Author followed her.

"Well I didn't think the weasel had it in him" Draco said sipping his tea, Hermione sighed "I thought we agreed you weren't going to call him that" Draco shrugged and smirked, "I did agree but I didn't say it too his face"

Hermione shook her head, "Mione how is George doing?" Harry asked, this was a few words he had uttered since George was attacked. "He is still asleep his wounds will heal with time" she said sitting next to Draco, who put his arm around her.

"I hope he wakes soon" they all nodded in agreement. "Potter what are you doing with the locket? Have you figured out how to summon the sword yet?" Draco asked him but, Harry shook his head.

"I have tried everything, maybe it's hopeless" Harry said and put his head in his hands, Hermione began to smile, "Maybe not, Harry look, behind you"

There in the corner stood Mrs. Malfoy holding the sword of Gryffindor in her hands, "Mother how did you get that?" Draco went over to his mother's side. She was paler than the first day she had arrived, had dark circles under her eyes with bags under them as well.

"I was praying for the safety of . . . Ser-I mean your God father, and I just saw it lying on my bed" she handed it to her son.

"Mother, you can him by his first name, it not like I down already know—" His mother covered his mouth, "Draco not here in front of people we will talk about this later" she turned around and left for her room.

Draco handed the sword to Harry, "Draco what were you going to say?" Hermione asked him, "I'll tell you later, I'm going to go talk to my mother" Draco followed after his mother.

"Well I guess we can destroy the locket now" Harry pulled the locket of his pocket, and set it on the new table Harry raised the sword and was ready to bring it down on the locket.

"Harry! Wait maybe, we should take this outside who knows what could happen" Hermione told him, Harry thought about it and nodded and picked up the Locket and took it out side to the little garden Mrs. Weasley set up for him.

*/-\*

Draco knocked on his mother's door, "Come in" she said Draco stepped in to her room. His mother stood by the window. "Mother, why do you not wish the others to know of your affair with Severus?" He asked her.

Narcissia Malfoy looked down at the young teens talking outside, "It's not an 'Affair' Draco, affairs end this has been going on for . . . a long time. Severus and I we . . . were—are in love. We fell in love at Hogwarts, our first year at Hogwarts he was my only friend, as we grew he became more than my friend, by my fourth year I was being noticed by all the older boys at the time but I always stayed close to Severus. Your father was among those older boys, he graduated that year I always assumed he went to my father and asked if he could marry me, but I knew it was the other way around. My father didn't like Severus but I didn't care, by the time we graduated Sev, was going to ask my father if we could marry. But Lucius was there that was when my father told me of that I was to marry Lucius, Sev was devastated I put up a fight but in the end I lost. I lost everything that mattered to me, my childhood friend and lover."

Draco lean against the door. "I'm so sorry mother, I . . . What did you do?" his mother sighed and sat on the bed. "Lucius and I fought every day for the first few years of our marriage, Lucius soon grew very tired of our every day squabbles and came up with a contract, or an agreement. I gave him a son, and he would let me see Severus. I agreed of course me and your father um. ."

Draco smirked, "I get it mother please go on" She gave a small laugh, "Right well nine months later I had you and got to be with Severus but not in public, Lucius would kill us if we made him look bad. So we never went out in public together if we were to meet it would be at his home never at the Manor. Sev and I were together for about a year when I found out I was pregnant, I was shocked and scared that your father would find out, Sev came up with the idea that I would start and clothing line over in Spain where he had lived as a child. Of course your father couldn't have cared less about me, he was too wrapped up in you showing you off to all his friends, so I left with Sev."

"But you came back, you had a chance to leave father you could have run been safe with Snape. Why did you come back?" Draco interrupted her. Narcissia smiled sadly "I had too, when I had mine and Sev's baby boy, I thought we could keep him, Severus would never have to be alone and he would have a son. But then thing took a turn for the worst Sev got accepted to be Hogwarts new Potions Professor, he couldn't keep the baby and I couldn't take him back to the Manor your father would have killed me."

"I have a brother, what is his name? Is he alright, who did you give him too?" Draco ask quickly wanting to know everything about his new brother.

Narcissia started to tear up, "I had a friend who was close to Lucius who knew about our baby, and Sev's new job, she couldn't get pregnant and didn't want the wizarding community to know. Anglia Nott is one of my greatest friends, I gave my baby to her knowing I could see him anytime I wanted. He is a good boy, I had named him Theodore"

Draco looked shocked and was speechless for a moment, "Theodore as in Theodore Nott?" his mother nodded with tears coming out of her eyes. "I never wanted to leave him, Anglia was a good person but her husband I always felt uneasy around him" his mother whaled.

"Do you know what he has done? He attacked George he almost killed him!" Draco shouted, his mother whipped her tears. "He would never have done that if he didn't have too, Theo is a good boy. Draco you have to promise me you want let the others harm him! Promise me!"

"Mother" Draco sighed and sat next to her and hugged her, "I promise mother, I'll do everything I can to keep them from him." He kissed her forehead, and stood up to leave, "Get some rest mother, I'm going to go help Hermione and Harry"

His mother laid down on the bed, "Draco promise me one more thing" he nodded, "Hermione she is a good girl and great influence on you, promise me you'll never let her go I like the man you have become"

Draco nodded and smiled, "You don't have to worry mother I'll never leave her" he left the room and went out into the garden to look for Hermione. He stood at the door and watched her with her friend, who was swing the sword down on the locket when and eerie shriek came from the locket as well as black smoke.

Harry swung again and the black smoke was gone and the locket was crushed, "That was creepy" Harry said rubbing his burning scar. "Yea" Hermione looked over towards the door and saw Draco.

"I'll leave you guys alone" Harry turned and walked in to the Burrow, Draco stepped out into the garden. "How is your mom?" she ask Draco pulled her into his arms and hugged her, "She is going to be fine. I'm just kind of shocked at what she said"

Hermione pulled back, still having her arms around his neck, "Well what did she say?" Draco sat them down on the ground, "Well Snape is her lover, and Theo is my half-brother"

Hermione gasped, "You can't be serious? . . . Oh, god you are serious" Draco nodded and held Hermione's hands "One more thing, you can't tell that he is my brother at least not yet or tell them that he is the person who attacked George, please Mia I promised my mother I would protect him"

Hermione sighed, "Ok. I won't tell them" He smiled and kissed her "Mia have I told you I love you today?" she nodded and smiled "But I never get tired of hearing it"

An: That's Chapter 12 I hope you all liked it. I hope more of you guys give me more feedback, I'll try and update soon.


	14. Chapter 13

Hermione's Secret

**AN**: Well it's that time again another chapter, I got some great feedback. I'm going to answer one of the feedback question I got. But it's back to the bay guys again!

**Prongsfan**: to answer your question about Theo, I don't really want to give anything away, you'll just have to wait and see.

Chapter 13:

Everyone walked on egg shells when they were in front of the dark lord, no one knew if or when he was going to praise them or punish them. For the first few hours the Dark Lord tortured one of his oldest and most loyal Death Eaters Rodolphus Lestrange, who was cruio'd till his heart gave out.

Voldemort ordered the elf's to clean up the mess Rodolphus mean and to take his body from the room, as the elf's were moving the body, Bellatrix came in and saw them she scream and ran over to him, knocking the elf's out of her way.

"RODOLPHUS!" she ran her hands over his body checking to see if he was still alive, he wasn't "NO!" she started to cry. Voldemort sighed, "Bellatrix, let the house elves do their jobs, please move out of their way" she reluctantly obeyed him moving away from her husband.

"What did he do?" she asked with tears in her eyes as she looked up at the Dark Lord, again he sighed "He failed me" the Dark Lord said sitting down in his chair. He looked over at Theodore Nott.

Who was standing away from them, "Ahh, Young Nott how was your training tonight?" Voldemort asked him. Theo looked pale at the sight of Bellatrix's husband, "I-it was g-g-good, my Lord, and I mostly just watched Bellatrix show me how things were done"

Voldemort nodded, "Well next time make sure to be more interactive" Theo nodded and looked down at the floor "But I'm sure Bella taught you everything you needed to know, your next assign—"

The Dark Lord suddenly grabbed his chest and fell out of his chair, "My Lord" Bellatrix ran over to him "Whats wrong?"

"M-m-my, s-so-soul, t-th-the l-lo-locket, t-th-they destroyed it!" He cried out in pain, he grabbed Theo's robes "Get Snape" Theo nodded and ran to get his father.

"My Lord what can I do?" Bellatrix asked him helping him back up in to his chair, "FireWhiskey, get me some FireWhiskey" She nodded and went to get him some Whiskey.

Lord Voldemort sat on his throne holding his chest, when Snape came in the room as Theo followed, "Severus, my chest" Snape nodded and grabbed the bag from his son.

"You'll be fine, my Lord, here take this point. It will take away your pain." Snape gave him a vial with purple liquid in side; Voldemort drank all of it at once. Bellatrix handed the Dark Lord his whisky, "Thank you all of you"

They all nodded, "My Lord if I may, I think it may be best, as the light seems to be targeting your souls, maybe it would be best if someone should stay at your side at all times, just in case you fall under another attack" Snape said to him, handing his bag back to his son.

Voldemort sat and thought about it, "Perhaps your right, maybe it would be best if someone were by me at all times" Bellatrix smiled and scooted closer to her master.

"I would gladly be by your side to see you throw this hard ordeal, my Lord" she said pulling her hand on his and lightly stroked it; Voldemort smirked and nodded "I accept, and Theo Greyback will take you under his wing, for now. Go to him, you all can leave"

Snape followed Theo out of the room, "Greyback, will mostly like be in the kitchen, try not to get on his bad side, and when you leave here, don't let him bite anyone, and becareful . . . son"

Snape took his bag form him and went up the stairs to his room, Theo smirked a little bit then went to find Greyback who was stuffing his face with food. Theo cleared his throat and when Greyback looked towards the door, and smile with food spilling out of his mouth.

Theo looked away in discussed, "Ahh, the rising star of the Followers, your to be my pupil for a few weeks till you learn how the ropes, tonight we'll just go down to the dungeons so I can show you how a real man tortures" Greyback said finishing the last of his food, and pulled out his wand.

Theo followed him down to the dungeons, where he spotted a young blonde girl holding on to her mom, they walked past their cell and came to another sell where they stopped, Theo saw his old school mate Blaise.

Theo tried not to be shocked to see his old friend in a cell, "Why is he here?" he asked as Greyback fiddled with his keys for another cell, "Oh you mean that old fool, he wouldn't join us so we stuck him in here maybe he'll change his mind after a few days with no food"

Theo looked confused, "He's not old, that's—" "Stop stalling and get I here!" Greyback shouted at him Theo went into the next cell, there sat the old wand marker he had met so long ago.

"So wand-maker are you ready to tell us what we want to know" the old man shook his head "Well that's too bad . . . Curio!" Greyback shouted pointing his wand down at the old man, the old man writhed on the floor screaming in pain, Greyback never let up.

"S-s-s-stop p-p-p-please!" the old wand-maker screamed, Greyback stopped his menstruations, "Are you going to talk old man!" again the old man shook his head, Theo looked away and Greyback continued his torture.

Finally the screams got to Theo, "Greyback enough!" he shouted, and Greyback snapped his head up in shock, "What the hell did you say?" Grey asked him, Theo took an uneasy breathe "I said stop, he doesn't know anything and if he did he isn't going to tell you anything if you keep attacking him"

Greyback laughed evilly, "Well hot shot why don't you teach me a thing or two, you can stay down here with him till you learn something new" Greyback kicked the old man in the ribs and walked out of the cell, and out of the dungeons.

"You should have just let him continue" the young teen said to him from the next cell, "And just let him kill him for Merlin sake, I maybe be cruel but I'm not that cruel" Theo told him as he help the old man in to his bed.

"Maybe, or maybe you just want everyone to think that you're cruel so you don't have to be punished just like the rest of those losers up there" Blaise said to him brushing his nails off on his shirt.

"Well you'll never know will you, whats your story anyways? Why are you down here?" Theo asked him stepping out of the wand-makers cell, and locking it.

The teen smiled, "Well didn't you hear Greyback I didn't want to join you goons, or do you not believe him?" Theo looked down at the keys in his hands, "No one believes a word that mangy wolf has to say"

Blaise smirked at him, "Maybe there is still hope for you yet, Nott. I didn't want to join your Lord, but before I could go into hiding with my family, I put glamour on me and that's when they took me wanting to know where we had gone but I didn't talk and I still won't talk"

Theo eyed him, "How come I can see you as you are?" Blaise chuckled, "Because I know you can help me" the teen said to him, "You can get me out of here, I know my family is worried about me, so I'm asking you Theo please help me"

Theo looked back down to the keys in his hand and looked back at his old friend, he took another uneasy breathe and step toward his cell, "Don't forget I ever did this for you" Blaise nodded, Theo found his key and unlocked his cell.

He let his old friend out and pointed his wand at the floor and mutter the killing curse, "At the end of this dungeon there is a tunnel take the tunnel all the way down till you see day light don't turn anywhere or you'll get lost down there" Theo gave his friend a old wand he hand would a few days earlier.

"Theo, you're a good guy, I won't forget this" his friend said turning his back on him and ran down the hall. "Neither will I" Theo turn and walked back to the house. Greyback stood at the door, "So did he know anything?" Theo shook his head, the old wolf laughed.

"He would have if you didn't torture him so bad he pasted out" Theo said to him, and walked past him to go to his room on the first floor that he shared with other followers.

AN: Well there is Chapter 13, I hope you guys like it, I'll try and update when I can imp going out of town tomorrow just wanted to give you guys a little present before I left!

~VampGirlCS~


	15. Chapter 14

Hermione's Secret

AN: hey guys I'm back I know it's been some time but I wanted to get a head start I have had some feedback, I know my spelling is really bad, but I try to do my best. Anyways back to the good guys.

Chapter 14: Waking up

George had finally woken up he had been out of it for a few days, his family was questioning him. "I'm sorry I don't remember a thing, I don't remember who attacked us" George said to them.

"It's ok George I'm just glad you're alright" his twin said helping him out of the dining room. "How bad was the store damaged?" George asked them, they all looked down even Fred didn't want to look his brother in the eye.

"It was pretty bad son, we had to pull you out from your burning store" their father said to them wrapping his arm around their mother. George looked shocked, "What? The shop is it gone?"

Fred shook his head, "Not all of it but most of it is gone, we can still rebuild George it will be ok we will pull through you'll see" Fred helped his twin brother up the stairs of the Burrow.

"I think that went well" Draco said kissing Hermione's cheek. Who nodded in agreement, "I think he took that really well, and the shop was their dream. I hope they can rebuild it" Hermione said snuggling closer to Draco.

"So . . . what is our next plain of action?" Harry asked Draco, who smirked at him, "I think it's time we visited Gringotts" Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at him confused.

Draco smiled one of his rare smiles, "My _loving_ Aunt Bella has the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, kept it safe for her _lord _while he was, trying resurrect himself. And it is still tucked safely away in her vault"

Ron got his wand at the ready, "So what are we waiting for lets go get this cup and destroy it" he headed for the fireplace, "Not so fast Weasley you have to be either my Aunt or a relative" Draco said to him.

Ron turned around clearly embarrassed about the fact that he didn't remember, due to the fact that his face was red as his hair. "I think we are going to need you on this one again Malfoy" Harry told him.

Draco nodded standing up next to Harry, "I don't like this" Hermione said still sitting down, she looked up at Draco. Who then squatted down next to her, "Mia I know you don't like this but you wanted me to do my part, and this is me doing my part"

Hermione looked over at her friends, "Could you guys give us a few minutes" Ron frowned and Harry nodded pulling Ron from the room. Draco sat next to her; "Draco, this is a very bad idea" Hermione said and went to bite her nails.

Draco grabbed her hands before she could, and looked deep into her eyes, "Mia I know you think this is a bad idea, but you wanted me to join Order and I want to help you and the Order. I was not going to sit around here while you went out and risked your life for me or everyone else in the wizarding world for that matter. I love you Hermione and if you're going out to risk your life I am too, I'm not going to lose you" Draco kissed away the tears that were rolling down her face.

"That . . . is the sweetest . . . thing anyone has ever said to me" She said kissing him back, he whipped away her tears and cupped her face, "Are you ready to do this?" she nodded. "You guys can come back in now" she said to her friends who were right around the corner.

Harry gave a soft smile, "So what is the plain?" he asked them, Draco bit the inside of his cheek, "I have a plain" Hermione said looking up at Draco, "If you are going to go with us I want you to be close to me, and by that I mean were going to tie you up, make it look like your still captured"

Draco gave a sexy smirk and whispered in her ear, "I always wondered what it would be like to get tied up by you?" Hermione blushed and tapped her wand over his wrist, which were now bound, by a thick rope. "Tuck your wand under your sleeve" she told him.

"I like it when you being bossy, it's a total turn on" he whispered again and noticed her shiver, "I can be real bossy later if you like" she said to him grabbing his hand taking him to the fireplace. "Oh please"

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, and grabbed the flu powder, "Gringotts!" they shouted and green flames engulfed them. They appeared inside the bank they all hind behind a pillar, "No men in black robes we're good to go" Ron waved them to come on.

The gang approached the tall podium where a goblin was writing, "Excuse me, my name is Draco Malfoy and my Aunt Bellatrix sent me to pick something up for . . . You-know-who"

The goblin sighed and looked down at the teens, "Do you have a key Mr. Malfoy?" Draco nodded and panted his left pocket Hermione pulled it out and handed it to Draco who handed it to the goblin who saw the ties, and eyed them curiously, "Is everything alright Mr. Malfoy" Ron poked him in the ribs with his wand, Draco nodded. "Very well, please follow me"

They followed the little goblin to the tracks, they all got in Harry in front, Ron sat in the back and Hermione and Draco sat side by side. And ZOOM they were flying down the tracks, and came to a abrupt stop, "Here we are Vault 317" they all got out, the goblin stood buy the vault door, "Lamp, please" Harry handed him the lamp, and the goblin took the lamp and hung it up so he could see the door and unlocked the vault door.

"You may enter" the goblin said to them and went to go sit back on the tram, who eyed them curiously, "Ron I think you and Hermione should stay out here just in case anyone comes down here" Ron nodded and stood at the door, Hermione reluctantly followed Ron out of the vault.

"Alright Malfoy, where is the cup?" Harry asked him untying his hands; Draco looked around the vault and climb on top of one of the large piles of gold. "I see it" Draco pulled out his wand, "Accio Cup" the cup came flying over to him he smirk and slide down the gold pile he handed the cup to Harry. "We have to tie your hands again"

Draco held out his hands again, and Harry tied his hands, and they left the vault. "Let's go" Harry said handing the cup to Ron and they got back on the tram. And ZOOM they were back at the entrance.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Hmmm?" the group of teens looked up to see older blonde male of Lucius Malfoy. "Father" Draco said trying not to cringe, Ron who was sitting behind Hermione and whose hands were hidden, pulled out his wand.

"You look well Draco, for a captive" Lucius pulled out his wand and pointed it at the group, "Get out all of you now, I don't want to cause a scene but I will if you don't comply" One by one they all got out Ron looked up angrily at the older Malfoy, "Well are you going to get out or you just going to sit there looking stupid?"

Ron frowned at got up out of the tram, when Lucius turned his back on him; Ron raised his wand, "Obliviate!" and the older blonde fell to the ground. They all ran to the fireplace where they were engulfed in green flames, and were back at the burrow.

"Good job Weasley" Draco said to him as Hermione untied his restrains. Ron nodded and set the cup down on the table, "Now what do we do with this?" he asked Harry, who shrugged.

"Maybe we should try the sword again?" Ron suggested, Harry nodded, "Wait before we go off and get the sword I think we should rest a bit it has been a long day" Draco said to them, Hermione nodded as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

AN: Well that was Chapter 14 I hope you guys enjoyed it! And if you didn't just give me some feedback, so I can make it better!


	16. Chapter 15

Hermione's Secret

AN: I'm trying to update as much as I can, b/c I'm going to be very busy over the summer I am starting a new job, so that will take up most of my time.

Chapter 15: Dark Court

Theo was sitting at the Malfoy's diner table alone; he like it that was being by himself not having to hurry through meals like at Hogwarts he could enjoy his meals, till Greyback stormed in.

"Get up boy we need the room" he snarled at him, Bellatrix sat in the chair next to the head of the table, Theo saw many others following in, Greyback slammed his big hairy hands on the table. "Are you deaf boy I said get up!" he shouted at Theo.

"Enough Greyback, sit down next to Bella" the old wolf snarled at the boy again and left to sit next to Bellatrix, "Ahh Young Nott, is your dinner good?" the Dark Lord asked him.

"Yes my Lord" Theo went to pick up his food, "Nott please finish eating, and stay for our Dark Court meeting"

Crabbe's father stood up, "But my Lord he does not bear the mark and has not killed to earn it" Voldemort's eyes flashed red "Stay your tongue Crabbe, before I cut it from your mouth"

Xavier Crabbe sat down next to the empty sit of Lucius Malfoy, "And from what the elves tell me the Theo has killed, the old man in the next cell over from the wand-maker is gone, tell us Theo how was killing the speech-less man"

Theo looked up from his bowl of soup, "My Lord he was speaking, and there is not much to tell, my Lord I got angry and I killed him, he wasn't going to tell us anything." Voldemort smirked and looked over at the older Nott.

"Well Daniel, looks like your son is living up to the family name" Theo's 'father' bowed his head in thanks, Theo went back to eating his soup. "So how are we doing?" Voldemort ask his court members.

Bellatrix stood up "If I may my lord" she said in a sickly sweet voice, the Dark Lord nodded. "I'm stepping up security around the Manor and around you my lord" they all nodded in agreement, "And I will be at your side at all time as instructed by Snape" she sat back down in her seat.

"Thank you Bella, Greyback how is training young Theo here?" the Dark Lord asked him, with the snap of his boney fingers food appeared in front of him. The old wolf didn't stand; he sat back in his chair.

"The young Nott has potential to be a great torturer, if he doesn't let his weaknesses get the better of him" the Dark Lord frowned at this, "Or maybe he needs a better teacher" Voldemort said to the wolf.

Nott Sr. stood up, before Greyback could say anything. "I think it may be time for my son to branch out on his own, get his assignments from you my lord. He has already had two most capable teachers who I'm sure he has learned a lot from am I right son?"

Theo nodded, "Yes father" Theo handed his plate to the elf Tero a very small elf who nodded and took his plate away. "Well I think that would be a very good idea, we will discuss your duties when after the meeting. Lets continue shall we"

Xavier Crabbe stood from his seat, "My team has step up patrols around Hogwarts looking for Potter and his two friends if they are at Hogwarts we will find them, pulse my son and Gregory Goyle, are in Hogwarts they will let me know if they see him within the castle"

The older Crabbe sat down, and looked over at the empty seat of Malfoy. "Where is Malfoy?" Voldemort looked at all of them, they all shrugged.

"I think the last time I heard from my brother-in-law he said something about going to Gringotts Bank he needed to check our family vaults, I gave him one of my keys. The master key seems to have gone missing" Bellatrix said to the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord pushes his plate away in frustration "Goyle I want you to go to the bank see if Malfoy still there, the rest of you can go" Theo, Bellatrix and Snape still stayed, "My Lord do you think they got the cup?" Bellatrix said looking over at him.

Snape handed Voldemort another potion, "You may leave Snape" Snape nodded and left the room. "Theo hold out your left arm" Voldemort said to him, Theo held out his arm and rolled up his sleeve.

Voldemort pushed his wand into the boys skin, Theo winced in pain as the dark mark formed over his forearm. "Welcome to the Dark Court"

The Dark Lord pulled his wand away, Theo rubbed his arm "Now that you have my mark, I will give you your first really assignment I need you to go to a dark part in London I need you to seek out Castor Shade, he is a vampire but he owes me a favor I need you to convince him to join our cause"

Theo nodded, "Of course my Lord is there anything else I need to know about him?" he asked the Dark Lord.

Voldemort nodded, Bellatrix added "Castor is a very out-going vampire, but he has a foul-mouth, so do let your temper get the better of you, you'll most likely find him in muggle London. He owns a popular pub there. He has gray eyes dreamy eyes and curly blood-red hair; he's tall with pale white skin. Good thing your of the same sex as him otherwise he could control your mind, when you walk into the pub you'll spot him right off the bat he wears . . . unconventional outfits bright color and he will be surrounded by women"

Voldemort rolled his eyes, and wrote something down on a piece of paper, "This is the address should take you straight to him, we don't need any enemies right now so try not to get on his bad side otherwise I'll have him killed"

Theo nodded, and took the piece of paper from the Dark Lord who patted him on the back, "Good luck"

Theo nodded again and left the room and aspirated out of the Manor to Kings Cross in muggle London, it was raining and dark. He walked down the street at the lines of people waiting outside on pub.

He looked down at the piece of paper with the address on in it looked like the right place, Theo walked through the crowd of people to the back ally and found a man kissing a woman's neck Theo cleared his throat and the man turned around with blood coming out of his mouth.

He hissed at Theo who raised his wand, "Look I don't want any trouble, I'm just looking for Castor Shade, do you know him?"

The vampire smirked and nodded; "I'm Castor Shade" Theo turned around quickly and saw the man he was looking for. "And you are?" Theo putt his wand away "I'm Theodore Nott" Castor nodded and waved his hand at the other vampire who bit back into the woman neck.

"Well Theodore Nott you were interrupting my entertainment for the evening, you better start explaining why you're here and who sent you"

"The Dark Lord sent me, he asked me to come convince you to join us" Castor laughed a little bit "The Dark Lord, is dead." Theo shook his head "He is alive, I can bring you to him. If you wish?"

Castor eyed the teen, "Show me your arm then maybe I'll believe you" Theo rolled up his sleeve and showed Castor the dark mark, "Well I'll be damned, you look like a decent kid tell you what tell me that there still isn't the fucking wolf Greyback and maybe I'll pay your Dark Lord a visit"

AN: BUM BUM BUMMMMM! Chapter 15 whoa whooo yay! I got some good feedback from my last chapter.

0elmorox0: Thank you so much for your feedback. I'm so glad that my story is one of your favorites. And I will do my best to try and keep up my work, and I hope to make a sequel to this story.


	17. Chapter 16

Hermione's Secret

AN: So how about that last chapter huh? Pretty good right? I introduced you to a new character he is going to be a very important in the next few chapters. Answer feedback and then on to the good guys

Brandi moore (): I promise nothing is going to come in the way between Hermione and Draco. But two others will split up sorry all!

Bbspoke1017: I know the whole Nott being Draco's brother was shocking. I don't want to give anything away but please stay tuned to find out more! I plan to keep going and to make a sequel.

Chapter 16: Huston We Have a Problem

The next morning everyone was all down stairs eating breakfast, "So I have been thinking since it looks like we are winning this war I was thinking we should start thinking about where to have our wedding?" Draco whispered to Hermione, who was in the middle of chewing.

She finished chewing her toast, "I don't really know, Draco I was hoping maybe we could make it at Hogwarts if there is still a Hogwarts left after this war is over"

Draco held her hand, "Hermione you can't think that way, and if that's what you want I don't mind having it at Hogwarts" Draco ran his thumb over hers; she smiled at him and kissed his lips.

Ron rolled his eyes; Ginny smiled sweetly and looked over at Harry who wasn't even paying attention to the couple he was staring at the Cup, "Harry, Harry. HARRY!" Ginny practically had to yell at him to get him to look at her.

"Sorry Gin, what were you saying?" He asked her, she just shook her head and went back to eating Harry looked over at Ron, who shrugged and mouthed. _Girls mate, girls_ Harry eyed Ginny who wasn't looking and nodded at him.

"So, mate have we figured out how to destroy this cup?" Ron asked him with a mouth full of food; Harry shook his head and went back to starting at the cup, and sighed. "We could try the sword again"

Ron nodded and finished his food in one big scoop. "Alright lets go" Ron pick up the cup and headed out to the garden, Harry hurried to finish his food, "Harry I think we should talk"

Harry swallowed all of his juice, "Sorry Gin, no time" He kissed the top of her head and left the room. Ginny pushed her plate away knocking it into the other plates, and stormed out of the room.

Hermione and Draco both watched her go, "I should go talk to her" Draco nodded, "I'll See if Potter and Weasley need any help" Hermione followed Ginny who slammed her door in Hermione's face.

Hermione took a deep breath and knocked on Ginny's door, "Gin, its Hermione" she could hear Ginny crying, "Ginny are you ok?" she knocked again.

The door opened but Ginny was still on her bed crying, "Ginny are you ok?" Hermione sat on the bed next to her. Ginny shook her head and keep crying, "I'm not ok, Harry doesn't even look at me anymore" she bawled

Hermione rubbed her back, "I'm so sorry Ginny, Harry is just really stressed about find all these Horcruxes, so he can destroy Vol-you-know-who once and for all"

Ginny sat up and whipped her eyes, "Then why doesn't he want my help?" Ginny asked, Hermione shrugged, "I guess he doesn't want you to get hurt"

Ginny wiped away more tears, "Maybe it would be best if you talk to him now, I could tell him to come up here?" Ginny shook her head "I don't want him to see me like this" Hermione nodded.

"We used to be so close and now he is just so distant from me now, I feel as if he doesn't even want to be with me anymore" Hermione hugged her friend, "I'm so sorry Gin, I wish there was something I could do"

"Mione, I don't think me and Harry are in love anymore maybe we never really were, I see what you and Draco have and I realize I want that too, but I don't think Harry can give me that. I don't want Harry to know about this, please don't tell him"

Hermione held her friends hand, "I won't Ginny I promise I think you should still talk to him about these things that you want from your relationship and what you need out of your relationship"

Ginny nodded and wiped her eyes, "Thank you Hermione" Ginny patted her hand, "Any time Ginny, now I'm going to go see if the boys are playing nice" Ginny laughed and let go of her friend's hand.

Mean while at the same time . . . Draco watched all the two other teens swing the sword down on the cup about a dozen times between the two.

"Harry this is no use, it's not working" Ron wined, Harry sighed Ron looked over at Draco.

"Hey Malfoy, try destroying this cup" Draco raised an eyebrow. "And why should I if you're not going to ask nicely"

Ron rolled his eyes and muttered "Useless prat" Harry sighed and sat down, "So whats going on with you and Red, Potter?" Draco asked him.

Harry looked over at Draco, and frowned, "I don't know what you mean Malfoy?" Draco shook his head, "Please tell me you at least know something is wrong with your girlfriend?" Harry shook his head.

Draco sighed, "Look, Potter there are two things in this world that I know about number is one: make sure Hermione is happy and number two: never dishonoring my mother. Since you don't have a mother, Potter there is only one thing I can help you with, and that is keeping Ginny happy"

Harry looked confused, "Look Malfoy, they last thing I need is for you telling me how to keep Ginny happy, we are fine . . . I'm just going through a stressful time right now" Draco held up his hand in surrender.

When Hermione came down and wrapped her arms around Draco, "How did it go with Red?" Draco asked kissing her temple, "It went ok; she is still real upset with Harry" Draco nodded and kissed her on the lips.

"And how are you doing?" Draco asked her as they watch the two boys take swings at the cup. "I'm ok, I'm just really tired today for some reason" Hermione yawed a little bit. Draco smiled at her, "Let's get you to bed"

AN: Sorry that was one of my shorter chapters, but that was chapter 16. I hope you liked it!


	18. Chapter 17

Hermione's Secret

AN: So I hope you guys liked my last chapter. I was hoping to get some more feedback, but anyways back to the bad guys again.

Chapter 17: Going to Hogwarts?

"I'm sorry to have to tell you that Greyback is still with us . . . unfortunately" Theo said to the vampire who paced around the back ally of muggle London.

Castor sighed, and shook his head, "Well then, I can't help you or your Dark Lord. I'm sorry" Castor shrugged and walked back over to the door the lead to the pub.

Theo grabbed the vampire's arm, "Wait, what you mean you can't help us?" Castor raised his eyebrow at the teen, Theo pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry"

Castor brushed off his sleeve, "Look kid, vampires and werewolves don't mix, and we are worse enemies than you and the Order. We would kill each other faster than you can cast a killing curse"

Theo sighed, "Well thank you for your time" Theo pushed past him and walked towards the street, Castor sighed. "I'm really sorry; tell you what if you get rid of Greyback I'll think about joining the Dark Lord"

Theo nodded and aspirated to the Manor, "Ah Nott welcome back" The dark lord was standing in the hallway, "So will Castor join us?" Theo shook his head and looked down at the floor. Voldemort sighed, "Well what is his reason for not joining?"

Theo sighed and looked at the Dark Lord, "He said he couldn't join because of . . . Greyback being a wolf" the Dark Lord frowned and tapped on his chin, "Looks like we are going to plain B"

Theo frowned in confusion, "What do you mean plain B, my lord?" The dark lord smirked and slapped his hands, "Greyback! Get the men ready" Greyback came into the room with a bunch of guys.

"Are we ready to go gentlemen . . . or should I say wolves" Greyback smirked and nodded Voldemort patted Theo's shoulder, "Why don't you come with use on a raid tonight Theo?"

They all aspirated from the Manor, to the pub where Theo met Castor. "My Lord, if I may ask. Why are we here?" Theo walked beside the Dark Lord. Greyback motioned for the group of men to circle around the building.

"I was thinking after you left, that Castor might be having second thoughts about joining us due to our little alliance with Greyback and his pack. So were going to give Castor a little visit"

Theo stood in front of the pub beside Voldemort, "What do you mean buy visit?" Theo asked him again, the Dark Lord stared at the young teen, "We are going to make Castor pay, you see Young Nott when vampires are created they all have one mate or bride as they call them. Anyways if you kill a vampire's mate you kill a part of the other vampire"

Theo was about to say something when the Dark Lord nodded to Greyback who cast a fire spell along with his pack members. Voldemort smiled evilly as he watched muggles rush out of the pub; "Look at them the little insects" He said evilly and laughed at them coughing.

Voldemort spotted the Red-head who was covered in soot, "There she is! Get her!" Voldemort shouted at the group of werewolves who chased after her when she spotted them. They headed down an alley, Theo ran a few blocks over to try and cut her off.

The female vampire ran for a few block till she thought she lost all of the Death Eaters, till Theo grabbed her from behind and pulled her behind a dumpster, "Look stop, don't struggle, I'm trying to help you" Theo let her go.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked him, "Because I know what they are trying to do isn't right" Theo covered her mouth as the other Death Eaters ran buy them "Run tell Castor that they are trying to kill him and you. Go" Theo said to the vampire.

Theo picked up a piece of glass and cut his face and arms, "Nott where are you?" Greyback shouted at him. Theo stumbled from the ally "Did you get her?" He asked Theo, who shook his head and held his arm.

Greyback growled and pushed the Theo down into the mud, one of the other wolves helped him up. "Watch your back Nott, Greyback doesn't like you." Theo nodded and aspirated back to the Manor.

"Snape tend to Young Nott" Snape nodded and Theo followed his father into the room a few doors down from the kitchen and dining room. Theo sat down in the chair; Snape pulled a small rolling stool and rolling table.

"Take off your coat please" Snape snapped his surgical gloves on, Theo took of the black coat he had on, "The cut on your face isn't too bad, but this one on your left arm is pretty bad" Snape said.

Theo nodded, "I know" Snape frowned and went to work on fixing his sons arm. "You know your mother would kill me if she found out anything like this happened to you" Snape cast a numbing spell on Theo's arm.

"I know, mother can be very . . . intense sometimes" Theo winced as he saw his father put a needle in his arm. Snape smirked, "Don't worry you won't feel a thing, your mother would have my bullocks if she found out I hurt you while trying to fix you"

Theo smiled sadly, "You love mother very much. Don't you?" Snape sighed and nodded to his son as he finished the last stitch. "I do and when the war is over . . . maybe we can be together again."

Theo frowned, and stared at his father, "Do you want to be with my mother again?" he asked quietly, Snape nodded "I would do anything to be with your mother again . . . but son there are people who would try and stop us from being together"

"Like Lucius and Draco?" Theo whispered Snape looked up at his son and shook his head, "Draco does not want to keep me from your mother only one person can do that"

"Lucius" Snape nodded and stool from Theo checked the bandage on his arm. "Your other arm should heal up fine, but you should rest tangling with vampires and be tiring" Theo nodded and went to his room to lie down.

"Severus! Help us!" Snape fast walked into the other room "My lord you needed me?" Lucius Malfoy lay sprawled out on the floor; Snape crouched down next to him.

Snape waved his wand over Lucius, "He has lost his memory it's only temporary, he will come around when he gets up" Snape force the mouth open of Lucius and forced him to drink a Pepper Up potion.

"He will be awake in a few minutes" Snape took a few steps back from the body of Lucius Malfoy,

"Blood Traitor!" Lucius shouted as he sat straight up. "Welcome back Malfoy we missed you" the Dark Lord smirked evilly at the blonde and sat on his throne. "They were there at Gringotts, Potter, the Mudblood and that stupid Red-head Weasley! They had Draco and the cup, my lord!"

Voldemort held up his hand and silenced the blonde, "Enough of the shouting, I should have known better than to send your son on that last mission with your wife. Now they have my cup, it won't take them long to figure out how to destroy it we must act quickly."

Voldemort paced around the room, "Gather the other make tell them we are heading to Hogwarts."

They all nodded and followed him out of the room, Snape slipped out and walked to his son's room and barged in, Theo shot up wand in hand.

"Father what is going on?" He asked Snape and watched as his father looked around the room for something, "You have to leave the Manor; I'll give an excuse to the Dark Lord. I'll tell him you need time off from the last raid you were more injured than I thought"

Theo sat up in bed, "Father why are you talking like this? What has happened?" Snape pulled out a bag and started filling it with Theo's clothes, "You have to leave, and you cannot come with us to Hogwarts"

Theo jumped out of bed and stopped his father by grabbing his arm, "Dad, stop. Whatever has happened I can help. I'm not a boy anymore, you can't protect me forever." Theo grabbed the bag from his father.

Snape sighed, "I was never there for you as boy, son. I will be there for you after all this is over" Theo nodded and hugged his father.

AN: Well that is chapter 17 I hope you guys liked it!


	19. Chapter 18

Hermione's Secret

AN: So I hope you guys liked my last chapter, just to give you guys an update I'm only going to be able to update on the weekend, do to my new job. So back to the good guys

Chapter 18: Letters and Packing

An Owl tapped on Draco and Hermione's window of the Burrow. Draco set down his book to retrieve the letter from the owl's talon, Hermione was still in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

Draco sat down in the bed and opened the letter that was addressed to him; he had to read it twice because he was in such shock. Hermione walked in from the bath room, "Is everything ok, Draco?" she asked him sitting on the bed next to him.

Draco didn't say anything he just handed the letter for her to read. The letter read,

**To my God-son,**

**I know this is a terrible time to contact you but I fear that you are all going to be I great danger. Dumbledore might not have had the time to tell you this but the Dark Lord is getting ready to take Hogwarts over. I also think you should know the only way to destroy the cup is with the fang of the Basilisk Potter killed his second year so you'll have to sneak into Hogwarts.**

**Severus**

"I don't like the sound this Draco" Hermione said handing the letter back to him; she crawled into bed with him. "I know Mia, I know we have to let Potter and the others know"

Hermione looked over at the clock, "Draco it's almost midnight they are all asleep, let's wait till morning to tell everyone" Draco sat up in bed and thought, "I don't know what if they are attacking right now. Wouldn't you want someone to be coming to save you if you were in trouble?"

Hermione put her hand on his arm, "Of course I would Draco" she said with a sigh and got out of bed, "Ill pack our bags you get the others" Draco turned her around and kissed her.

"Don't worry everything will be fine" Hermione nodded and went to grab a big bag and started packing up their clothes. Draco went down the hall to Harry and Ron's room, Draco knocked on their door.

Harry opened the door, and rolled his sleepy eyes. "This better be good Malfoy or so help me I'll sick Ginny on you" Draco pushed his way inside. "I'm glad you're awake we need to get moving"

Harry rubbed his eyes, "What do you mean 'get moving'?" he asked the blonde who was poking Ron in his face, "Does he always sleep like that?" Draco asked Harry who nodded. "We need to get moving. I have received a letter from Snape he said that the Dark Lord is going to attack Hogwarts"

Harry looked shocked as he stared at the letter Draco handed to him, "Wait he even said how to destroy the cup" Draco nodded, Harry walked over to Ron's bed and shook him "Ron . . . Ron RON, come on wake up!" Harry shouted at his friend.

Ron shot up out of bed head butting his best mate in the head, "W-w-what?" Harry rubbed his head, "Whats going on?" Ron asked not even rubbing the spot where Harry's head connected with his.

"Raise and shine, Weasley we are going back to school" Draco said with a smirk. Ron eyed the blonde and frowned, "What the hell are you doing in here Malfoy?" Ron asked getting out of bed pointing his wand at the blonde.

Draco rolled his eyes nodded to Harry for him to explain to his friend, "Look Ron, Snape sent a letter to Draco, it's important that we go to Hogwarts and get the fang of the Basilisk to destroy the cup, it will give us a chance to try and kill the Dark Lord" Harry explained to his friend.

Ron looked from Harry to Draco, "What are you playing at Malfoy?" Ron asked him, the blonde shook his head, "Look Weasley this isn't a game, lives are in danger here and if you don't want to save some lives the fine you can stay here and hind" Draco said and walked out of the room to change out of his p.j's.

"Look Ron, I know you don't trust him, but I'm giving him a chance. For Hermione's sake can you just give him a chance so she doesn't have to choose between him and us" Harry said to his mate as he packed his bags.

Ron reluctantly nodded and packed his bad as well, "Why are you guys up at this time a night?" both the boys turned to see Ginny at the door.

"We have to go to Hogwarts, we need a fang so we can destroy the cup" Harry said to her looking up from his bag, "Well then I'm coming with you" Ginny said to them, turning to go to her room down the hall.

Harry grabbed her arm to stop her, "Look Gin' I don't think it's such a good idea for you to come along" Harry said rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "And why is it such a bad idea?" she asked pulling her arm away from him.

Harry rubbed his scared forehead, "Because, it's going to be dangerous, Death Eaters will be there looking for me and your brother and Hermione. I don't want to have to worry about you"

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, "I know how to handle myself Harry I don't need you to look after me I'm a big girl now, and I can look after myself"

"Please Ginny be reasonable, stay here where I know you're safe." Harry pleaded with her, Ginny shook her head no and stormed off down the hall to her room and slammed the door.

Harry sighed in defeat and went back into his room, "Don't worry mate Ginny will come around" Ron said as he patted Harry's back, "Thanks mate" he smiled sadly and finished packing his bag.

Draco had his ear to the door, during the argument that Harry and Ginny were having. Hermione poked him in his ribs, "Would you stop eavesdropping and help me, pack your clothes"

Draco rubbed his ribs and pouted and helped pack his bag, "What I was just curious" Hermione huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Well it's not our business, if Harry or Ginny want to come talk to us about it they will"

Draco shrugged and continued to pack his bag.

AN: So that's chapter 18. I hope you guys like it sorry I was unable to update sooner but here it is!


	20. Chapter 19

Hermione's Secret

AN: Well I'm back again guys I hope you guys liked my last chapter, sorry I'm trying to update when I can.

Chapter 19:

Theo was staring up at the huge iron gates of Hogwarts, the other Dark Court members were still arriving at the huge iron gates. "Beautiful isn't it?" Theo turned to see Greyback smiling a big grin, his yellow teeth showing.

"What is beautiful about it?" Theo asked and glanced back at the gates. Greyback chuckled evilly, "How it's all going to burn, with all the little Mudbloods in it"

Greyback walked away from Theo, who looked paler then before their conversation. Snape stood by and eyed his son who was looking up at his school, "I hope the wolf didn't say anything to scare the boy" Lucius smirked darkly.

Lucius was always a bit mean around the boy, he didn't really know why though. _If only he knew_ Snape thought to himself as he eyed the Malfoy, "He is young and one of the Dark Lord's favorites"

Lucius eyed Snape, "Don't you mean he is the Dark Lord's favorite" Lucius said to him as Snape frowned. "The Dark Lord has lots of favorites Malfoy, or have you forgotten about yourself?" Snape asked him and walked over towards his son.

Theo was still looking up at the school where he wished he was, it was his safe place from the Nott family. (AN: More about that in my sequel, if you guys want me to make one?)

"Sometimes I wish I was back there as well" Snape said softly to his son. Theo nodded, "I do to, all the time now" Snape squeezed his sons shoulder, "Are you all right?"

Theo looked around quickly, to see if anyone was watching them . . . everyone was paying more attention to the Voldemort than anything else.

Theo shook his head, "I feel all . . . wrong . . . ever since last night when . . . I saved that vampire girl. I feel as if I'm not on the right side anymore . . . don't you sometimes feel the same, like we are doing evil things for . . . no reason?"

Snape looked over his shoulder at the Dark Court, "All the time, Theo all the time, but you can't let them see your doubt, they will kill you in a heartbeat. Come see me when get the chance . . . about being on the right side" he said as the Dark Lord walked over to them.

"Sizing up the castle young Nott?" Theo could only nodded as the snake like man turned to Snape, "Severus, I hope I didn't disturb this fond bonding moment for you too, but since you failed to join us, I trust you know a way in to the castle"

Snape bowed, "I'm sorry my lord, but yes my lord I know a way in. There is a secret passage way that I know of that is threw Huneyduke's candy shop." The Dark Lord smiled darkly at the new information he just learned, "Good, Theo I will need you to send and owl to your friend who are inside the castle tell them to meet us here tonight before midnight. Do you understand?"

Theo nodded and manifested a quill and paper and wrote to Crabbe telling him to meet them outside over the secret passage way form Huneyduke's, he whistled for his owl a black Barn Owl. "Hey Nite, take this Crabbe for me will you?" Theo tied the letter to her leg and with a hoot she took off towards the school.

"That bird carries our hopes on her back, let's hope she makes it. All of you let's visit Huneyduke's" Voldemort said as he walked towards Hogmeade. Theo and Snape were last to follow the others.

"When you said about being on the right side how fast can you get me there?" Theo asked his father, who smirked at him, "Faster than you think, truly I'm not really on this side. Theo I have been . . . an Order member since before you were born, I could really use your help getting word to your bother and to Potter and his friends"

Theo nodded and cast a patronus of a coyote, "Bother, I hope this finds you well. My father and I are with the Death Eaters, please hurry they are about to storm the castle" Theo whispered and his coyote who raced off into the woods.

Theo ran to catch up w the others, who were at the entrance of Hogmeade.

An: so that is chapter 19 sorry i know it is short and i will explain at the start of my next chapter hope you guys will read and review


	21. Chapter 20

Hermione's Secret

AN: So I'm not getting any feedback from my fans, so I'm wondering if I should continue my story or even make a sequel to this story but I'm going to finish this one at least so if my faithful readers are reading this give me some feedback on the sequel. Anyways I'm going to start putting the bad guys and the good guys in the same chapter.

Chapter 20: Epic Fight Part 1

Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ron, were camped out in the Forbidden Forest. It was about 2 in the morning Draco was on watch while everyone was asleep. The fire that they had built was still warm.

SNAP. POP. Draco stood up against the tree and the snaps and pops were getting closer. Draco had his wand over his chest. With one last snap Draco jumped out from behind the tree "Stupefy!" he shouted.

A small figure dived for the bushes, "Malfoy stop casting! It's me, Ginny!" She hissed at him, Draco hurried over to her and helped her up. "Red what are you doing out here, I thought Potter left you behind?"

Ginny brushed off twigs and leaves off her robes, "He did, I followed after telling everyone where you were going and what his plans are" Ginny said bitterly, as she walked towards the camp.

"Look Red I really don't think it is a good idea for you to be here" Ginny sat between her brother and Harry, "And why not I'm as capable as any of you are with a wand" she said angrily, and sat with her chin on her knees. "Harry has never been the same since his 6th year, he distance towards me all he thinks about his how to destroy the Dark Lord"

Draco sighed, "Look, Red after we do destroy the Dark Lord, maybe things will change. We are at war Red; we need everyone's head on straight"

Ginny frowned, "Well how do you and Mione keep your relationship from breaking apart" Draco smiled at Hermione's sleeping form, "Well I don't like to kiss and tell, but we keep thing hot and heavy in the bedroom department so to speak." He smirked.

"Well what about outside of the bedroom?" Ginny asked him as he brushed the hair form Hermione's face, "I do my best make her happy, and as long as she is happy then I am happy"

Ginny smiled sadly and spoke quietly, "I haven't been happy for a long time . . . not since my night with your best mate." Draco smirked and patted her arm, "He has that affect on women, but I do know he was all bent out of shape when you got taken up with Potter"

Ginny tried to hold back a yawn, "Why don't you get some sleep it's been . . ." his voice trailed off as he spotted a silver patronus come into his view he knew this patronus it was Theo's.

Ginny turned around as well to see the patronus, it spoke it a male voice.

_Bother, I hope this finds you well. My father and I are with the Death Eaters, please hurry they are about to storm the castle._

Draco turned pale as the patronus disappeared, "You have a brother?" Ginny asked shocked Draco could only nod, "Help me wake the others we need to move now"

-/*\-

Theo was at the back of the pack as the others had pushed their way through the tunnel. They were in the halls of Hogwarts, "It's good to be home" Voldemort said with an evil laugh. Then he spotted young Crabbe and Goyle "Ah boys have you found the crown yet"

Both the boys looked from one another and shook their heads, "You disappoint me" the Dark Lord sighed and pulled out his wand, "Crucio!" he casted the curse on to them. They screamed at the top of their lungs.

"This is what happens when you disappoint me" he put his wand away, and then turned the corner to see Professor Sprout who ran the other direction to get McGonagall, "Head Mistress! Head Mistress!" The old women took a deep breath. "What is it Madam Sprout?"

The old professor caught her breath, "Death Eaters, in the castle." The Head Mistress paled and hurried them to her office, "Wake everyone, professors and students" Madam Sprout looked shocked "But"

"I don't care that they are in their we need to get them out of this school at to safety"

Both of the professors sounded the alarm that they had come up with at the beginning of the school year. As to warn the students of Death Eaters, "All student are to report to their designated safety areas!" the Head Mistress's voice came over all the halls.

-/*\-

Draco led the charge as they stormed into the small village of Hogsmeade only to find that the village was abandon, "I have a bad feeling about this" Ron said softly with his wand at the ready.

"You have a bad feeling about everything" Ginny hissed at him who also had her wand at the ready, Harry stalked closer to the school that he once called his home, "I think we should slit up" Harry spoke up.

They all stopped walking towards the school, "Are you crazy Harry? We can't spilt up we will never beat the Dark Lord if we aren't together" Ginny told him, Hermione nodded her head.

Ron also nodded his head, "For once I have to agree with Gin here, if we split up w—"

Draco cut him off, "We will most likely get captured, if we split up Potter. I for one cannot let that happen and as much as I hate to say this I think it is best that we stick together"

Harry shook his head and he smiled sadly, "Not this time guys, this is something I have to do this alone I have to kill Him. And I must do it alone."

"But you still need us Harry; we still have to destroy the cup and the crown of Rowena Ravenclaw, and You-Know-Who's snake, which still leaves us with one more soul to destroy"

Harry looked at each of his friends and gave them another sad smile, "It's me"

They all looked at him shocked, "What do you mean, Potter. Explain yourself!" Draco hissed at him, Hermione rubbed his arm to try and calm him down. "I was going to tell you guys"

"When the hell were you going to tell us that you were the last soul of the Dark Lord?" Draco shouted at the dark hair teen, "I was going to tell you after Dumbledore came and told me I was alright!" Harry shouted back at him.

Ginny and Hermione pushed the two buys apart, "When did he tell you, you were the last soul?" Ginny asked him with her hands on Harry's chest. "After we found George"

Harry wrapped his hands around Ginny's, "Now you know why I have been so distant from you is because I knew I wouldn't be able to have a life with you, I have to die in order to kill Voldemort" Harry let go of Ginny's hands.

"I still need you guys, we just won't be together like we used to be. I need you to destroy the rest of the Horcurxes, while I find where Voldemort is." Harry said as he turned to leave, Ginny grabbed his hands again.

"I'm not letting you lave Harry, you have to help us destroy the last two then we can fight Him" Ginny said fiercely, Harry stroked her checks and kissed her.

"If I do this one thing for you, you're going to have to let me go when it is time?" Harry asked her Ginny nodded and hugged him.

Harry looked at the rest of his friends, Ron crossed his arms over his chest and nodded sadly, Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and nodded as well, "I will honor your wish Potter, we all will" Draco side kissing Hermione's head.

"Thanks guys, let's go kill this bastard" they all ran towards the castle as the bells rang. "I knew something was going to go bad tonight" Ron said as he saw students running towards them with dark rob men behind them.

"Looks like we are in for a fight" Draco said and got his wand ready, as did everyone else. The men in dark robes threw spells at kids who were fighting back most of them were unable to last long against them. "We need to do something" Hermione said as she watched in horror.

They all ducked down as a Death Eater cast a spell at them, "Stupefy!" Hermione and Draco shouted at the same time. The man went down is seconds, "Nice 'Mia" She smiled and kissed him.

"We need to move!" Harry shouted as they ran across the field as Death Eaters shot spell after spell at them till someone yelled "STOP! STOP! THAT'S MY SON!" Harry did a baseball slide behind bushes, as Ron ran behind a tree grabbing Ginny to protect her; Hermione was grabbed by Draco who was lying behind a small hump in the ground.

Hermione landed on top of him, "Mia, get your head down" she laid her head on his chest. Then they heard the voice again, "IF ANY OF YOU EVEN PUT ONE SCRACH ON MY SONS HEAD I WILL KILL YOU!" the man shouted again, "DRACO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Draco closed his eyes, "It's my Father, bastard I thought he would still be out of it" he sighed and Hermione moved off of him while Draco peered over the small hill, "Yep it's my Father and about five other Death Eaters I don't know an Theo"

"Your bother?" Hermione asked, Draco nodded as Ron and Harry both stared at him, "What do you mean you have a brother?" they both said at the same time. Draco nodded, "Potter you have the Cloak?" Harry nodded

"This is what I think we should do, Ginny you and Hermione take the Cloak, walk around to the entrance of the bridge, 30 seconds and we start attacking. Hurry across" Ginny and Hermione nodded and took the Cloak and up it on.

"Alright now we wait 30 seconds" Draco keep looking towards the field, "Mione knows how to handle herself, in a fight she will be alright" Ron told him crouching down from the tree. "Alright I think the 30 seconds are up"

Harry and Ron jumped out from behind their places, "Expelliarmus!" Ron yells at the men detracting them, as Ginny and Hermione pop out form the Cloak, "Immobulus!" Ginny yelled a pointed her wand at a Death Eater trying to run, "Stupefy!" Hermione shouts and point her wand at Lucius.

Lucius blocked it easily, "You think you can take me down that easily Mudblood, think again" the blonde sent a spell their way Ginny and Hermione ducked down behind one of the pillars. "I know the Dark Lord will take great pleasure in knowing that you will be dead"

Ron and Harry will still shooting spells from across the field, Draco saw his father getting closer and closer to the girls, Draco pointed his wand at his father, "Confringo!" he shouted.

Lucius was blasted into the other side of the bridge knocking him out, "Bloody Hell" Ginny said looking over at Hermione, she only nodded and pointed her wand at a huge piece of wood that had snapped off, "Carpe Retractum!" and sent the thing flying at the other Death Eaters.

Harry and Ron cheered and ran to the girls, Draco pull the hood of his cloak over his head and ran to catch up. "Way to go Mione" Ron and Harry said to her patting her on the back.

Draco kissed her check, "Are you alright?" he asked checking her for wound, she smiled and stroked his checks. "Yes I'm fine, Draco"

"Well I'm not" They all turned to see Theo leaning against the pillar, Draco ran over to him. "Theo" Draco wrapped his bothers arm around his shoulder, "One of you ass holes hit me with a gouging spell"

Harry looked down at the ground, "Sorry that was me" Hermione helped Draco with Theo, "Can you heal him love?" Draco asked, she smiled and nodded, "But I can't tell where he is hit, we will need to take off some of his robes"

Theo yelped in pain as his bother and Hermione took off the long coat and shirt, Ginny turned to look away from Theo who smirked, "I'm not that bad looking am I" he asked. Ginny blushed and shook her head, "You look find" Gin said still blushing. "I see where you're hit; I can fix you right up. Episkey" Hermione told him. The gouge on Theo's ribs started to heal, "Thanks" he smirked and put his robes back on, Draco shook his head and kissed her temple, "I see you got my message bro'"

Draco nodded, "Yea I got it, whats going on?"

Theo gave his brother the run down on what was going on, "My father gave me this, he said to give it to you as soon as you got here" Theo handed his brother the Basilisk fang, "He also said you would know what to do with it"

Draco smirked and patted his brother on the back, "I do bro that I do" he took the fang from Theo, grabbed the cup out of his bag. Draco raised the fang of his head then stabs the center of the bowl with the fang.

AN: BUM BUMM BUMMMMMMMMMM! So that's Chapter 20 I hope you guys like it!


	22. Chapter 21

Hermione's Secret

AN: Thank you to all of you who gave me a review, you guys may have just saved not only this story but the squeal and a special thank you to EmoPrincess21, Nicole, love-them-all10, jasper whitlock rox, I will make a squeal. Everyone should thank these guys!

Chapter 21: Running through the Halls

After Draco had destroyed the cup, they had finally reached the Great Hall, "Theo where did the Dark Lord say the crown was hidden?" Draco asked his brother as they had pushed through the last of the students, who were running for their lives.

"Voldemort told Crabbe and Goyle that it was hidden in the Room of Requirements, but they couldn't find the room itself. They were never the smartest bunch" Theo chuckled which lead him to smirking.

"The Room will only appear to those who truly need it?" Harry said not knowing if they heard him or not, but he went ahead of the group to the wall at the end of the hall. The others ran to catch up with him, "Does he run off like this often?" Theo asked Draco nodded.

Harry closed his eyes, "Come on room I need you", "LOOK OVER THERE IT'S POTTER AND . . . DRACO?" The rest of the group ducked down when Death Eaters started firing at them.

"Harry whatever you're going to do you better do it fast!" Ginny shouted at him, Death Eaters were still shooting spells at them one almost hit Harry till Ron pulled him down on the ground, "Bloody hell, Harry are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"It's Crabbe and Goyle they must have been given orders to come back to the room" Theo said, Draco smirked and pointed his wand at his old friends, "Well let's make sure that they don't follow us, Stupefy!"

Theo and Draco continued to shoot spells at the Death Eaters, Hermione taped her wand on the wall, and the door appeared. "Come on everyone get it in!" she shouted at them Ron grabbed Harry and ran through the door. "Come on Gin!" Ron shouted at her, Ginny ran past Theo and Draco, and ran through the door.

Hermione stood at the door, as more Death Eaters. "Mia you need to go!" Draco said as he dropped down behind a statue, "I'm not leaving without you Draco" Draco ground his teeth and looked up at his brother, "I got your back Dra', don't worry" Draco stood up and ran toward the door.

Theo covered their backs throwing spell after spell at the Death Eaters. Theo walked backwards towards the door, "THEIR GETTING AWAY!" Crabbe shouted at the top of his lungs. "Hermione close the door" Ron said to her as they maneuvered through the lost items of Hogwarts.

Hermione tapped her wand on the wall and hurried through the lost items as well, the walls were moving, sealing off the entrance, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE, GO AFTER THEM!" one of the masked Death Eaters told Crabbe and Goyle, they ran and jumped through the now closed off entrance.

"That was close" Crabbe said to Goyle, "Now let's find this Blood Traitors and get the crown" Goyle nodded. _They are in here_, Hermione mouthed to Ginny, who paled and whispered the same thing to Ron and Harry.

Draco and Theo were watching the two Death Eaters, "Where could they be?" Goyle asked Crabbe who scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe they are hiding over here" Crabbe said walking over to the other side of the room Goyle followed him.

"That was so close" Ron let out a sigh of relief, "We aren't in the clear yet, they could get smart and head back this way" Theo whispered and stood up, he extended his hand and helped Ginny up from the floor.

Ginny blushed and thanked him, "Let's get moving we have a crown to find" Harry said through his teeth, Theo let go of Ginny's hand. Theo stepped aside and let Harry lead the way. Ron and Ginny followed behind Harry, Hermione stayed close to Draco and Theo.

"So Hermione, whats with your friend Ginny, is she seeing anyone?" Theo whispered to her, Mia nodded her head, "She is seeing Harry" Theo pouted "Such a shame" he walked a head a little bit so he was right next to Ginny.

Draco shook his head and kept looking over his shoulder, "Everyone keep an eye out for Crabbe and Goyle" Hermione whispered Draco kissed her forehead. "We also need to find the crown" Harry said to them who was walking very fast.

They kept walking around the room which had felt like hours, "I think we are walking in circles" Ron whined and sat down on pile of lost pillows. Draco rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, "Oh Weasley would you stop whining you have been whining for an hour now. And I am sick of it" Theo hissed at him.

"Well we have been going around in circles, we have passed that pile of lost head bands three times" Ron raised his voice at Theo, Hermione stepped between the two "Keep your voices down, Crabbe and Goyle are still in here with us it is a miracle that they haven't found us yet"

Hermione said to them, Theo had calmed down some and walked over to the lost head band pile, "You could try and be a little nicer Ronald" Ron frowned and crossed his arms over his chest like a child would. "Why should I?"

Hermione sighed and threw her hands up in the air, "I don't know Ronald, maybe it because Theo is helping us. You'd think you'd be a little grateful for the help but all you can do is whine!" She yelled and quickly covered her mouth as her voiced echoed throughout the room.

"Oh shit" Ginny whispered, Harry stood there shocked "Mione, we were supposed to be quite. Everyone be on alert and keep looking for the crown" Harry whispered to them and when to go look around grabbing Ginny's hand to follow him. Ron followed him angrily, soon Hermione was just standing be herself.

Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple, "Fuck them Mia, come on let's go see what Theo is up too" they walked towards Theo, who turned and smirked at them. "Did you find anything?" Hermione asked him.

Theo nodded, "I think I have found what you guys are all looking for" Theo handed the Diadem over to her. Draco stared the thing, "This is it? Not what I was expecting but let's destroy this thing and get out of here"

"THERE THEY ARE!" Crabbe yelled and ran towards them as did Goyle. Everybody ran, Draco and Hermione were at the back of the pack shouting spells at Crabbe and Goyle, "Expelliarmus!" "Stupefy!"

Both of their spells missed, due to the fact that they were running, Goyle smirked evilly "Frendfire!" Fire shoot out of his wand it took both of his big hands to hold the wand, "Goyle what have you done?" Crabbe asked his friend as he watched the fire become uncontrollable and consumed everything thing around the group of running teens.

Crabbe backed away from his friend, and ran the other direction. Fire consumed everything around Hermione and Draco. Theo and the others were running ahead of them, as burnt as books and things were falling around them.

One large burnt rafter fell from the top of the ceiling and landed in front of Hermione and Draco. Hermione grabbed on to Draco they both pointed their wands at the burning beam, "Aguamenti!" they shouted and water covered the beam.

They jumped over the beam while everything burned around them, "Come on the exit is over here!" Theo yelled and waved them over to the far wall. "Hurry the place is coming down!"

Draco and Hermione ran toward the exit Theo and Ron were holding open. They all had made it through the exit, "Mia are you alright you didn't get burnt did you?" Draco asked running his hand over her arms.

"No, the beam didn't hit me" she ran her hands over her pockets, and paled "I-I lost the Horcruxes" Draco closed his eyes and put his forehead against hers "Maybe we can still go back and get it"

Ron shook his head, "No way. No fucking way! We almost died in there and you want to go back?" Ron looked at her like she was crazy. Ginny dusted off soot form her clothes, "I hate to say this but I have to agree with Ron, the room was burning around us, the crown is gone" Ginny said and looked around for Death Eaters.

"We can't know for sure we-" Theo was cut off by a horrific scream. "That has to be the Dark Lord" Ron looked at him funny, "How do you know that was him? It could just be some student being tortured by these bastards?" Ron asked him.

Theo looked around the corridor just like Ginny, "They will all rush to his aid" Ginny looked up at him "Who is they?" Ginny asked him, "The Dark Court, the Dark Lords closest and oldest members. Lately Voldemort has been having these 'screaming fits' as I like to call them not doubt do to you guys"

They ran towards the end of the corridor, "This place is going to be crawling with Death Eaters but we have to keep moving, Nagini will be close to Voldemort I know she won't leave his side" Theo told them as they came to a stop were two halls crossed.

"How will we get close to the snake?" Harry asked him, Theo shrugged, as he, Draco and Ron looked out for Death Eaters. "We need a plan" Ginny whispered to them, Hermione nodded and kept a watch behind them. "Gin is right, but how do we get close to fucking thing without being caught?" Ron asked as they turned right from the corridor.

Theo walked deep in thought as the others were ahead of him, "I think I have an idea, I know where Voldemort will be when they are taking care of him, and I can get close enough to Nagini to kill her"

"Wait how will you do that if she is always by Voldemort's side?" Hermione asked him, Draco just shook his head, "I know what you're planning Theo and I can let you do it"

"What is going on? If he can get close to the damn thing let him!" Ron exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. Draco glared at Ron, "I'm not letting my brother tortured or killed"

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand, "What do you mean, Draco?" she asked him, Draco ran his hand through his hair, "If he goes in there they will know something isn't right, then when he kills the snake it will blow his cover and they will kill him."

Theo patted his shoulder, "I'll be ok Dra' don't worry. I can do this" Draco grabbed his brother before he could walk away and hugged him, "Becareful, little brother" Theo patted his back.

"If we don't want to raise anyway suspensions, I think we should make it look like he was in a bad fight with one of us" Ginny suggested, Ron shrugged and Harry nodded, Hermione looked up at Draco who was shaking his head, "I don't like this but at least let Hermione cast the spells"

Theo looked over at Hermione and nodded. Theo stiffened as Hermione pointed her wand at him, "Defodio!" Theo bit his bottom lip as her spell gouged a crossed his already hurt ribs. "Flipendo" Hermione's spell flipped him in the air and he landed on his back, Theo let out a yelp but he slowly rolled over, "I'm not hurt enough yet"

"Draco I can't keep casting spells at him" Draco nodded and took her wand from her, "Mufflato!" Theo ears bled from the loud buzzing in his ears, "I'm so sorry brother, Crucio!" Theo screamed as the spell hit him, and he dropped to his knees. "Go Theo" Theo got up off the floor and ran toward the Great Hall.

AN: well that is chapter 21, we are getting close to the end here guy and it has been a crazy ride but I hope you all will tune in for my next chapter.


	23. Chapter 22

Hermione's Secret

AN: Alright guys, it's another chapter again. Well guys the end is here, I am very glad the lots of people love my story and I will make sequel to this, so if there is anything you would like me to put in my second story to this one just let me know.

Chapter 22: Epic Fight part 2/ The End/ Epilogue.

Theo walked slowly toward the Great Hall he pushed the big heavy doors out of his way, "My Lord, Potter and the others are here!" Theo said as he limped towards the Dark Lord and the others.

Voldemort scowled and his eyes turned red, "FIND THEM!" he yelled at his follows most of them scattered, "Nott, where are Crabbe and Goyle and have they found what they are looking for?" Voldemort asked him, as Snape checked his son's wounds. Theo looked down and put on a sorrow filled face, and shook his head, "They are died my Lord, they chased Potter and his group into the Room and the exit closed on me but I waited outside, I saw smoke coming from the wall and I knew they were done for"

Voldemort sighed angrily, "Snape when will this boy be ready to go out to and hunt down those bloody pests?" Snape stood next to the Dark Lord and shrugged "Too soon to tell my Lord, give him an hour to rest, to be on the safe side." The Dark Lord looked deep in thought and just nodded, and sat back on Dumbledore's big gold chair.

Nagini wrapped herself around the chair and laid her head by her master's feet, Snape went back to checking out Theo at the other end of the Great Hall. Unnoticed by the Dark Lord, Snape cast an Illusion spell he created to make it look like he was just working on Theo's wounds and not talking to him.

"This spell will only last a short time, what is your plan?" Snape asked his son, Theo looked over at the snake, "I'm going to kill Nagini and hopefully keep my life I have to do this father then it will just be him and Potter to duel it out"

Snape nodded, "You going to need some help with your plan?" Theo nodded as he saw his father pull out his wand, Theo did the same. "Ready son?" Theo nodded, Snape ended the spell.

The Dark Lord was talking with Greyback and had not notice wands being pointed at him, "Confringo!" Snape hissed and Greyback was blasted backwards and slammed into the stone wall. Voldemort looked over at the professor, "I should have known, Crucio!" Snape pushed his son out of the way and screamed in pain as he dropped to his knees.

"Expelliarmus!" Theo shouted, Voldemort deflected his attack he narrowed his eyes at the teen, "I never expected you of all people to betray me, Nott" Voldemort took slow steps toward the teen, "When did you decide this life, that I had given to you wasn't what you wanted?" Theo took a few steps back in fear and he saw his father slowly crawling towards the snake, "I never wanted this life, I followed my father because I knew he could protect me"

Voldemort smirked evilly and gazed around, "Well your father isn't here now, is he?" Theo stole a glance at Snape who had made it over to the snake, Theo smiled. "What are you smiling about I'm about to kill you?" Voldemort asked him, "My father hasn't even left this room, NOW DAD!"

Voldemort whipped around and saw Snape who was standing over Nagini, "NO!" Voldemort shouted and pulled out his wand, "Expulso!" Snape shouted and purple light shoot out of his wand and came into contact with the snake, which had exploded into a million pieces.

At that time Greyback was coming to, "My Lord?" he looked up and saw pieces of the snake of on the floor, he snarled and jumped up and tackled Snape to the floor. Theo pointed his wand as Voldemort was distracted, "Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand, "GET OFF MY FATHER OR I KILL THE DARK LORD!" Theo screamed at the old wolf, Greyback snarled and jumped off of Snape and eyed the boy, "Blood Traitor! I knew something wasn't right about you, you'll get yours!" Greyback hissed at him, and showed him is fang.

Snape grabbed his wand and pointed it at Voldemort, Theo and Snape slowly walked backwards towards the door. Voldemort picked up his wand as the two escaped, he looked over at Greyback, "Well don't just stand there you fool go after them!" he shouted at him.

Greyback shifted into his wolf form, and chased them down the hall, Voldemort stormed out of the Great Hall and walked throughout the halls, mostly his Death Eaters were battling students and professors, some of his Death Eaters were raping any students they could get their hands on, and some were burning class rooms and dorms.

Voldemort walked outside where he could see the remains of Hagrid's hut, "VOLDEMORT" he turned to see the young Harry Potter coming from the bridge he smirked at him "Harry Potter, ready to die now?"

Harry shook his head and had his wand already in his hand, "No but I hope you are" they both pointed their wands at each other, "Avada Kedavra" "Expelliarmus" they both shouted at the same time and both engaged in a duel.

Mean while back at the school . . .

Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Ron and ran into Theo and Snape. They were both breathing heavily, "What are you guys running from?" Ginny asked as she patted Theo's back, and then she heard a monstrous roar.

A huge grey werewolf was running right at them; Ginny went to raise her wand but Theo grabbed her hand, and pulled her in the other diction. The others were running close behind them as Ginny was pushed on to the floor by her scared brother, causing her and Theo to fall down.

"Ginny run" Ginny picked up her wand and ran with the other, but looked back at Theo who was struggling to get up, they are all made it out to near the Quidditch Pitch. "Where is Theo?" Draco asked turning back towards the school, to see his brother and Greyback above him. "THEO!" Draco tried to run to his brother but Hermione and Ginny stop him.

Theo was grabbed by his shoulder; the wolf's claws went through his shoulder. Theo screamed the wolf showed his fangs the wolf dragged his claws across his shoulder, and then bit Theo on his shoulder. Theo screamed again, "SECTUMSEPRA!" Snape hit Greyback with the spell and the wolf fell to the floor.

Draco pulled his arm out from Ginny's grasps, Hermione still had her hand on Draco and they all ran over to Theo, Snape kneeled down next to his son. "Son? Draco help me roll him over" Draco and Snape rolled him over, "Theo?"

Theo coughed up blood, "Oh God, Dad it's hurts" Theo look up at his father and his brother his eyes were turning bright icy blue, "Oh god he is shifting. Theo stay with us, you have to stay with us son" Snape shook his son slightly, "Somnus" Hermione said and Theo's eyes had closed his breathing was slow and even.

"You put him to sleep?" Draco asked she nodded, "It's was the only thing that I know of to stop him from changing" She said to him, Snape picked up his sons sleeping from, "I'll take him to St. Mungo's and get the other Order members"

And with a Pop Snape and Theo were gone, "Wait what does he mean get the other Order members? He is a Death Eater" Ron exclaimed, Ginny hit her brother in the arm "He isn't a Death Eater you dunderhead, he has been on our side the whole time"

"We need to meet up with Potter" Draco said to them, "He said he would be over by the Quidditch Pitch" Ron told him they started to head back inside the school till they saw a bright light over by were Harry was.

"We need to hurry" Ginny said running ahead of them, towards the Pitch. When they finally got close to the Pitch they saw the bodies of Harry and Voldemort. "No Harry!" Ginny ran over to him and kneeled down next to him, she shook him, "Harry, please you have to get up, Harry please get up" Ginny eyes started to water when Harry didn't get up. "Harry" Ron slowly walked over to his sister and sat down beside her and hugged her trying not to look at the body of his best friend.

Draco hugged Hermione who had been crying since she saw the body, he kissed her head and rubbed her back. Ginny held Harry's hand as she cried, "Come on Gin, we have to go" Ron whispered to her as he stood up, she shook her head "No I'm not leaving him here like this" Ginny said to him as she rubbed Harry's cold cheek.

"The Death Eaters could be here soon we need to go Gin" Ron tried to explain, Draco grabbed his arm as Ron went to pick his sister up, "Give her some space" Draco whispered to Ron as he held Hermione.

Ginny sat there and took in the picture of Harry's dead body, she sniffed back her tears "Goodbye Harry" she kissed his cheek "Where are you going?" Harry asked in a weak voice, Ginny looked up and saw Harry's eyes were open "You're alive!" Ginny hugged him hard

Harry hugged her back, and smiled Harry looked over at his friends who had tears I their eyes everyone but Draco of course, Ron and Hermione ran over towards Harry and hugged him. "We're so glad you're alive" they both said at the same time.

Draco put his hands in his pockets and just watched them as they hugged and cried and hugged some more. Draco smiled at them, little did he know that his father had been creeping up behind them.

Hermione looked over at Draco and saw his father and paled, he looked confused then noticed she wasn't looking at him he turned around and saw his father. "You are your mother's son! Consorting with Mudbloods and Blood Traitors! You discussed me" Lucius Malfoy said and pointed his wand at his son. "Crucio!"

Hermione ran towards Draco and pushed him out of the way, and then Hermione was hit with the spell, she screamed and fell to the floor still screaming in pain, "Hermione!" Draco crawled over to her, and tried to stop her convulsing by holding her shoulders. The others pointed their wands at the older Malfoy "Stupefy!" "Petrificus Totalus!"

Lucius Malfoy's body dropped like a rock, then they all here different pops. The other Order members had arrived, "Hermione, everything is going to be ok, I promise the other Order member are here" Draco stroked her cheek, Mrs. Weasley ran over to him, "We need to get her to St. Mungo's there they can take care of her, Bill come over here and take Hermione to St. Mungo's then come straight back so we can help the other students" Bill nodded and picked up Hermione's shaking form. Draco kissed her and let Bill take her away, and with a pop she and Bill were gone.

Draco picked up his wand and stormed over to his father's stiff form, "Draco honey what are you going to do?" his mother whispered as he walked past her. Draco didn't say anything he couldn't he just walked right up to his father and pointed his wand at him, his father eyes widen in fear.

"How does it feel to feel fear? To know that your life is in my hands. Hermione didn't deserve what you did to her, I know I may have but she is not just Muggle-born. She is going to be my wife. I'm going to let you live, just so you can see how much I love her. You're no father of mine, and you are going to rot in Azkaban for rest of your life"

Draco turned to Mr. Weasley, "Will you take him to Azkaban, I don't want to see him ever again" Author nodded and put his hand on Lucius and with a loud pop they were gone, Draco looked at him mother she ran and hugged him. "I'm so proud my Dragon" she pulled him in another bone crushing hug.

"Mom I can't breathe" she pulled away and blushed, "I'm sorry honey, you are a much better man than he ever could be" Draco smiled at his mother then saw Snape standing behind her, "I'm going to go see how Hermione is doing" his mother nodded and let him past.

Draco walked past her and stop next to his God-father, "I know you're a better man than my father is, take care of my mother" Snape smiled a very rare smile at his God-son and nodded. Then walked over to Narcissia, she ran into his arm like she used to when they were younger, he kissed her lips then dropped down on his knees, while still holding her hands.

"I know I couldn't always be there for you and Theo and Draco, but I will be there in the future. Cissia will you be my wife?" Snape opened a small velvet box and showed her the ring that they had picked out when they were together. "Oh Sevy" she nodded with tears in her eyes as he slipped on the ring and kissed her again.

They broke apart, "Where is Theodore?" she asked him looking him in the eyes, "Theo is at St. Mungo's as well, he was bitten by Greyback. They are treating him now they said he will pull threw and he will have some scaring but . . ."

"But what?" Snape took a deep breath, "The damage has already been done, every night on the full moon he'll shift and hunt its irreversible" Narcissia gasped and held her hand in front of her mouth, "I want to see my baby boy" Snape sighed "Cissia" she held up her hand to stop him "I need to see my son"

Snape nodded and with a pop they were gone, "Doesn't anyone else think how wrong they are together?" Ron asked everyone just looked at him like he was crazy and turned back to what they were doing. Ron shrugged and looked up and the half burned school. "What do you think will happen now Harry?" Ron asked him

Harry looked up at the school, "We will rebuild, shouldn't take too long, I give it six months a year max. Any way, we should get going and help the others" Ron nodded and walked over toward the school. "Harry do you think that we will get back to normal?"

Harry grabbed her hand, "We will serenely try, I do love you Gin" he smiled and squeezed her hand and smiled at her. "We should help the other" Ginny nodded and smiled at him.

EIGHT MONTHS LATER . . . . . . .

They Order had finally finished rebuilding the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and thrown all of the Death Eaters in Prison that was now run by the Order. Harry, Ginny, and Ron visited Hermione and Theo at St. Mungo's. Hermione was let out in during the first two months, Theo still wasn't released yet.

Professor Dumbledore made a speech to the magically community, saying he would not be returning to Hogwarts because he was retiring. McGonagall was still going to be Head Mistress, Snape had also retired from the school, and he wanted to spend more time with his new wife and son.

Lucius Malfoy, had signed the divorce papers so that Narcissia could finally marry Severus and they did right after she received the papers back, they got married in the privacy of his home in Spain. Draco was best man and Hermione was the maid of honor.

Harry and Ginny tried to work things out between the two of them but it didn't last Harry wanted someone who wasn't so wild and Ginny wanted someone who was more fun to be around. They both spilt up but they still wanted to be friends.

Ron and the other Order members had voted to let Kingsley Shacklebolt to be the new Minister of Magic. The Order also helped rebuild the Ministry of Magic as well Arthur Weasley went back to his old job as Head of Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Object. Molly stayed at home with Ginny. Ron and Harry moved in to the Black house that Harry's God-father gave him.

Draco was now Head of the Malfoy family which wasn't easy, Lucius fought him from prison but there wasn't much the old Malfoy could do he was in prison for life. Draco bought Hermione a villa in Italy where they are staying for the summer.

Theo was still laying in St. Mungo's. Narcissia and Snape visited him every week on Monday, on this Monday however Theo had finally woken up, "Mother?" he said weakly and squeezed her hand. She smiled at his and kissed his forehead, "I'll go get your father" Theo watched her walk out of his room.

A young woman with dirty blonde hair walked in to his room carrying new flowers, "Oh your awake today" she said in a soft voice, she set the flowers next to his bed and he saw her face, "Daphne?" Theo tried to sit up in his bed she put her hand on his left shoulder, "Hey whoa you don't need to do that, you should really just lay down and rest"

When she touch is shoulder he felt this weird tingling feeling, which spread throughout his body. He grabbed her hand, "Hey what are you-" she was stunned when he rubbed her hand over his cheek, and kissed the inside of her palm. Then she felt the tingling feeling as well, then she felt this strong urge to pull his face from her hand and kiss his lips.

_Kiss me then_, Daphne heard his voice in her head, she pulled his face up to her lips and kissed him she ran her fingers through his hair. Theo deepened their kiss, letting her tongue sweep into his mouth, till she pulled back he tasted blood in his mouth.

Theo panted like he had just ran a three mile race, "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me I-" Daphne raised her hand, and blushed "It's ok, I don't know what came over me ether" she blushed even more, he smiled at her she was very cute when she blushed he thought.

"Did-did you call me cute?" she asked him her cheeks were very red, Theo shook his head "I didn't say that out loud did I? I just thought that were" now Theo was blushing with embarrassment.

"I believe it's called the Mate Connection" they both looked over towards the door to see Severus and Narcissia standing at the door, "What do you mean Mate Connection, father I don't have a mate" then he looked over a Daphne who was looking at him. "I do have a Mate" Theo motion her to come closer to him and he kissed her on the lips, "If that is what you want of course"

Daphne smiled and kissed him again, "I would love that very much to be your Mate Theo" he smiled and she sat down on the bed next to him, "Welcome to the family Daphne, I would love if you could help me plan Hermione and Draco Engagement party when they come back from vacation"

Daphne smiled and nodded, "I would love that Mrs. Snape" Theo looked confused, and then looked down at the wedding bands on his parent's fingers, "You guys got married?" they nodded and smiled at him. Theo smiled, "I'm happy for you guys, but next time could you wake me up for something like that"

They all smiled, "Well you guys are starting the Family reunion without me I see" They all turned to see Draco standing in the door way wearing an grey suit and white shirt and black tie, "Someone die Bro?" Theo joked and Draco smiled but shook his head. "No one died, Hermione wasn't feeling well and we decided to come home early and get her a checkup with a Healer"

Narcissia frowned, "Is everything alright?" Draco shrugged and had a serious face, "I'm not sure but I hope everything is fine, I just came to check on Theo see he was doing"

"I'm fine brother I know you want to go see Hermione so just go" Draco smiled to his brother and left the room. "Sevy maybe we should go with him, I have a strange feeling" Narcissia said follow her son out of the room, Snape sighed "You mother and her feelings. Are you sure you'll be fine son?" Theo nodded to his father.

Snape turned and left the room, "I sure do hope everything is ok?" Daphne sighed and sat closer to Theo who wrapped his arms around her waist, "Don't worry everything will be" Theo took her chin and kissed her lips.

Next door however things were not fine, Hermione got the most unexpected news of her life. "Miss Granger did you hear me, Miss Granger?" Hermione looked at the old woman in her Healer robes, Hermione shook her head "Could you repeat that" the old woman nodded "Miss Granger I said you were pregnant.

THE END

AN: ok so I had to leave it off right their save the rest of the for the juicy details for my next story, and if you guys have any ideas for anything just let me know I will gladly working in to the next story thanks guys


End file.
